Como dos vuelaplumas verdes
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen una especie de acuerdo, pero Harry lo ha roto.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia la escribí hace milenios, pero como soy demasiado indecisa, no terminó de gustarme y no la subí._

_Ahora he decidido hacerlo aunque no sé muy bien porqué, pero bueno, es algo que he escrito y que puede que a alguien le guste, así que para tenerlo dando vueltas en el PC..._

_Espero que os guste. ^_^_

* * *

—Ah, Potter. ¡Potter!

—¿Eh?

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! —gritó Draco mientras se detenía—. ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando esta noche?

—Lo siento… estaba en otra cosa… yo…

—¿En otra cosa?

—Sí, es… trabajo, pero ya estoy, sigue.

—Se supone que esto es para divertirnos, Potter. Si te supone un problema…

—No… no es… ya estoy, lo juro.

Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada. Realmente Potter debía tener problemas en su trabajo, llevaba varias noches en que se quedaba en blanco o mirando a la nada mientras lo hacían y no es que esperase una mirada inundada de amor o algo así, pero sí que al menos lo hiciese a los ojos. De esa forma sentía que lo estaba haciendo sin ganas, o por compromiso. Y he ahí el quid de la cuestión. Por eso no quería parejas. Por eso se follaba a Potter algunos días a la semana sin nada más, porque no quería convertir el sexo en una rutina.

Volvió a fijar su vista en el moreno y lo vio algo apurado. ¿Podría ser que ya se hubiese cansado de aquel acuerdo? Era probable, aunque habían quedado en que en cuanto alguno se aburriera o encontrase a otra persona (una fija al menos) simplemente lo dirían. ¿No se supone que así son las relaciones sin compromisos? Pero claro, estaba hablando de Harry Potter. Lo que quería decir que había unas altas probabilidades de que realmente no quisiese seguir follando con él y no se lo dijera por "no hacerle daño" o alguna chorrada heroica parecida.

—Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy —dijo levantándose de la cama.

—¿Qué? Pero si aún no…

—Precisamente, Potter, aún no hemos hecho nada. No estás en lo que estás. Está bien si tienes algún problema, o lo que sea. Pero hicimos este trato para divertirnos, si no estás en condiciones ya lo haremos otro día.

Harry vio como Draco cogía su americana y salía por la red Flu pocos minutos después.

Todavía tumbado en la cama y desnudo, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se tiró hacía atrás.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Él. Que después de la guerra estuvo acostándose con unos y con otros. Que fue dejando a gente en sus casas por las mañanas. Él. Que fue llamado e insultado innumerables veces por irse sin siquiera despedirse.

Tenia que ser otra cosa. Porque por fin había encontrado la "no relación" que quería. Algo sin compromisos. Sin "te llamo después", sin ningún tipo de atadura y con los dos sabiendo muy bien y desde el principio que el único motivo de que ambos estuviesen solos en la misma habitación era para follar.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, quizás una le viniese bien para pensar todo lo que tenía volándole por la cabeza. Porque no entendía realmente cómo había llegado a aquel punto.

Había coincidido con Draco varias veces en un pub muggle antes de acercarse a él por primera vez. Si había terminado yendo a bares muggles era por la discreción, ya le habían aparecido alguna vez amantes en las portadas de corazón de bruja y no tenía intención de que volviese a ocurrir.

Sus miradas se encontraron en más de una ocasión en aquel lugar. Sus ojos coincidían una y otra vez, se sorprendían cuando se daban cuenta que el otro también lo miraba, pero no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que una noche ambos chocaron en el cuarto oscuro.

Harry siempre piensa que fue culpa de la situación en la que ambos estaban, cada uno estaba recibiendo algo en ese momento, los dos tenían a un muggle haciéndole un favor y sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la habitación. Esta vez no pudieron apartar sus miradas y cuando culminaron fue que se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Después de aquello hablaron sobre las razones de cada uno y quedaron en que ambos necesitaban tanto discreción como mantener una relación mucho más segura y cuidada con un compañero del mundo mágico. Y así fue como desde aquel día, quedaban de vez en cuando única y exclusivamente para estar en la cama.

Y todo había ido bien, perfectamente. No habían discutido, no encontraron razones para hacerlo una vez pasadas las conversaciones iniciales. Desde entonces, todo había ocurrido demasiado bien. Por eso se encontraba ahora donde se encontraba. Porque todo había ido _demasiado_ bien.

Le gustaba. Y no le gustaba solamente como amante. Ya no. Puede que en un principio fuese así. Pero ahora no podía evitar mirarle mientras lo hacían, lo que provocaba que desde hacia varios días Draco le increpase que no le prestaba atención, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Se perdía en aquellos ceños fruncidos, en las pestañas casi blancas, sus labios apretados, el aleteo de su nariz. Dios, y aquellos ojos grises, sus pupilas contrayéndose y dilatándose, su turbidez y translucidez dependiendo de donde o qué mirase.

Apoyó la cabeza en los azulejos dejando que el agua le empapase el pelo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero si él había sido quien había hecho aquel trato, el cincuenta por ciento de las condiciones habían salido de su boca. Aún recordaba las palabras de Draco tras decidir aquello:

"Será fácil para nosotros, ya que jamás nos llevamos bien ni tuvimos una amistad."

Tan desprotegido había entrado en aquel juego que había olvidado lo que era pasar tiempo con alguien. Y lo peor es que no había visto mucho de aquel hombre, pero ese poco le estaba gustando.

Se dio cuenta cuando lo miró fijamente y le pareció perfecto incluso con la túnica puesta. Esa tarde estuvo apunto de decirle que estaba demasiado atractivo con aquella indumentaria. Y se dio cuenta de que lo había observado mientras se vestía. Algunas veces hablaban mientras se ponían la ropa o se desvestían, o si alguno recibía una llamada en medio del sexo, charlaban para recuperar el momento. Y eran esas tontas conversaciones y risas las que habían conseguido que ahora estuviese en las nubes cada vez que Draco llegaba a su casa y se metían en la cama.

* * *

Hasta tres días después no volvió a recibir un aviso de Draco para quedar. No supo si porque había estado ocupado o porque quería poner algún tiempo en medio después de lo ocurrido la última vez.

Decidió que intentaría actuar como si no ocurriese nada.

¿Que si no había pensando en decirle lo que sentía? No. Jamás. Porque en cuanto sus labios dijesen aquellas palabras el rubio huiría. En su momento habían hablado sobre aquella pequeña y muy remota posibilidad y Draco jactándose de que aquello nunca sucedería, dijo que en el caso, lo mejor sería cortar con aquello por lo sano. También había añadido que si era él al que le ocurría, le hiciese el favor de dejarlo en el área de psiquiatría de San Mungo en el camino.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó Draco nada más entrar por red Flu.

Harry se extrañó al oírle aquel tono tan afectado.

—Sí, es… el trabajo está algo estresante últimamente —mintió.

—Está bien, para eso estoy aquí, para relajarnos.

Eso sí era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a las sutiles formas en que le decía que había venido buscando sexo.

Se sentaron cada uno en un extremo de la cama y comenzaron a desvestirse. Harry suspiró, había sido muy fácil decirse que no debía admirar a Draco, pero ahora que estaba allí quizás no fuese tan simple.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de quitarse la camisa. Justo cuando esta prenda se deslizó por sus hombros sintió unas manos en ellos. Giró la cabeza inmediatamente para encontrarse con el rubio de rodillas y en ropa interior justo a su espalda.

—Relájate, Potter. He venido a buscar un polvo, si estás como el otro día me dará igual y te follaré igualmente, lo necesito.

Harry rió, haciendo que parte de aquella tensión se esfumase. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con el pecho del rubio, el cual no se apartó.

A los pocos segundos Draco besaba su cuello expuesto y bajaba sus manos por su pecho y su torso llegando hasta su entrepierna.

Poco a poco el slytherin lo fue tumbando en la cama y se puso sobre él, comenzó a besarlo por el torso y a tocarlo suavemente.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó dejarse llevar y no pensar en nada, como pretendía siempre últimamente pero nunca conseguía.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus piernas descansaban sobre los hombros de Draco y este tenía su cara sudorosa delante y su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos. Giró la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

_Otra vez. Maldita sea. _

Volvía a hacerlo, otra vez estaba pensando en sabe Merlín qué. ¿Es que no iba a volver a mirarle nunca más? Joder, parecía estar haciéndolo con un muñeco inanimado. Para eso le habría lanzado una _imperius_ a un muggle y santas pascuas.

Entonces, Draco hizo algo que jamás había hecho con Harry porque le parecía demasiado para la relación que tenían. Intentando captar su atención de nuevo, lo agarró con ímpetu de la barbilla y le giró la cara, cuando lo tuvo de frente le besó los labios con fuerza.

Harry se quedó petrificado. Draco nunca lo había besado, él tampoco lo había pedido, la verdad es que al principio no le pareció correcto. Su primera vez con él fue algo rudo de pie contra una pared, y las demás prácticamente fueron igual hasta que ambos decidieron hacerlo en la cama de Harry, y tampoco es que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde eso.

Aquello lo increpó a moverse. Había dejado de hacerlo porque no podía estar concentrado si se movía, y si no, se perdía mirando a Draco con cara de bobalicón. Así que en cuanto su lengua entró en la boca del rubio, perdió completamente el control y lo devoró con ganas.

Por supuesto, fue el primero en correrse, así que cuando lo hizo volvió a tener plena consciencia de donde, qué y con quién estaba haciendo aquello. Por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza e intentar que al menos no notase nada. También evitó tocarle demasiado, porque últimamente más que tocarlo con deseo y en lugares propiamente dedicados al placer, sus manos se dirigían a partes donde acariciarle con cariño. Sus mejillas, sus costados, sus brazos… ¡joder ni siquiera cuando se acostó con mujeres justo después de la guerra fue tan delicado!

Draco dio varias embestidas más con la fuerza suficiente como para que Harry volviese a la realidad, pero después de correrse y ver la cara de alivio en el gryffindor, pensó que no había surtido el efecto deseado. Así que una vez rehabilitado del estupor del fantástico orgasmo que había recibido se sentó en la cama mientras echaba un par de hechizos de limpieza, pensando en las palabras exactas tal y como las había imaginado el día anterior si es que Potter seguía igual de ausente en sus sesiones de sexo.

—Potter —dijo mientras se agachaba a colocarse sus calcetines negros (siempre era lo segundo que se ponía, después de su ropa interior)—, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿tienes prisa hoy?

Harry alzó una ceja bastante perplejo, pero sobre todo curioso por lo que Draco tuviese que hablar con él.

—No, dime.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos al principio de comenzar con este trato? —Harry tragó saliva y asintió—. Mira, sé lo que ha pasado, no hace falta que me lo digas, ¿vale?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que cuando se complicase lo dejaríamos. Se ha complicado, así que es mejor dejarlo aquí.

El moreno intentó no parecer defraudado aun cuando el corazón y el estómago se le encogieron y volvieron del tamaño de una nuez.

—Yo… bueno, es…

—No lo digas, sé que no querías hacerlo pero se te nota, ¿sabes? Sé que ya no estás a gusto y prefiero que lo dejemos antes de que se vuelva demasiado incómodo.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Se me nota?

—Claro que sí, Potter. Es demasiado obvio, crees que eres bueno ocultando tus sentimientos, pero eres como un libro abierto. Tus ojos son como dos vuela plumas que van escribiendo lo que piensas con todo lujo de detalles.

Harry intentó no sonrojarse esta vez. Por el amor de Merlín, tenía casi veinticinco, no podía ir encendiendo sus mejillas con tanta facilidad. No podía dejarse atrapar de aquella forma.

—Pues bueno, entonces creo que no hay mucho más que decir.

* * *

Draco ha guardado dos semanas de luto oficial. Es decir, ha esperado dos semanas por si Potter daba señales de que quería volver, o si sus líos en el trabajo se aclaraban, pero visto que no, su paciencia había acabado.

Y no es que estuviese siéndole fiel o algo así, pero la verdad, ahora que se había acomodado a llamar a Potter cada vez que quería sexo, volver a esos antros muggles se le hacía algo pesado. Sobre todo, y porqué negarlo, porque Potter le daba un buen sexo. En todos los sentidos y nunca mejor dicho.

Se había acostumbrado a tener su cuerpo bajo él, a su piel, su olor e incluso a veces le hacían gracia algunos de sus gestos (aunque jamás se había reído delante de él) y ahora se veía en la encrucijada de tener que volver a buscar amantes muggles.

Aun así, seguía pensando en aquello como algo pasajero. Porque sabía que en cuanto Potter se diese cuenta de que las historias con muggles no eran igual de satisfactorias, volvería. O cuando terminase la maldita liga de quidditch o lo que fuese que lo mantenía de ese ánimo. Lo que esperaba que no tardase mucho en pasar. Pero ya hacía de eso dos semanas y la verdad, no es que estuviese ansioso por hacerlo, pero sí se sentía como si estuviese esperándolo.

Se puso el equivalente muggle a las túnicas más caras de Madame Malkin. Algo que había descubierto y le encantaba. Esos trajes le hacían sentirse superior entre muggles de una forma muy diferente. Pudiendo demostrarlo. Es decir, él era un mago, pero eso no podía decirlo delante de los muggles, pero llevando aquellos caros y elegantes trajes, destacaba y lo sabía. Obviamente, le quedaban como anillo al dedo, no solo era por la tela o el corte. Él sabía como llevarlos. De vez en cuando le gustaba salir sin la americana, solo con la camisa, los pantalones y el chaleco. Porque hacía bastante calor y porque la americana no se perfilaba de igual forma que el chaleco y su figura no llamaba tanto la atención.

Así que aquella noche se peinó cuidadosamente, dejando caer el flequillo rubio a ambos lados de su cara y echó algunos que ya llegaban detrás de su oreja. Se remangó hasta los codos, hacía mucho que no entraba y la temperatura era algo soporífera para él. Se apoyó en la barra y con un whisky esperó ver a alguien que le llamase la atención.

Justo cuando había echado la mirada sobre un jovencito moreno y algo fuerte, un brazo sobre su hombro lo hizo trastabillar.

—No podía creer que fueras tú, pero al parecer es cierto —dijo un chico alto de cabello color arena y ojos enormes—. ¿No sabes quién soy? Maldita sea, Malfoy. McLaggen.

—Eras jugador de quidditch en sexto, ¿cierto? —creía no equivocarse, aunque la verdad, no es que le hubiese prestado mucha atención durante aquel año a nadie.

—Exacto, gryffindor —el tipo se pegó mucho a él y le miró de arriba abajo—. Me sorprende encontrarme a alguien como tú por aquí, la verdad… me habían comentado que se veía a algún que otro mago, pero no me lo esperaba.

—Bien, pues lo siento —dijo poniendo algo de distancia forzadamente—, pero estoy algo ocupado en este momento.

—Eh —frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que Draco estaba incómodo por su cercanía—. Tranquilo… hoy vengo a cazar algo más grande.

Dicho eso se largó por donde había venido y Draco pudo respirar tranquilo. Definitivamente si se había difundido el rumor de que había magos por allí durante los meses en que no había ido debido al acuerdo con Potter, aquel sitio dejaba de ser una opción, no quería ser reconocido, ese era el principal motivo por el cual iba allí, así que en cuanto escogiera algo aquella noche, no volvería a pisar aquel antro.

Se bajó del banco y siguió a McLaggen con la mirada durante un rato, quizás había venido a encontrarse con algún otro mago y eso le daba curiosidad. Justo cuando había visto a un chico que le llamó la atención de nuevo, se percató de con quien hablaba el ex gryffindor.

¿Así que sin ánimos? Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía Potter allí?

Lo observó interactuar con el que fuese su compañero de casa durante un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que tan solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo y salió de allí.

Sentía que era estúpido estar enfadado, ¿Por qué? Si no eran nada. Pero se sentía traicionado en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Porque él había estado con Potter primero, y ese arreglo era perfecto para ambos, ¿Por qué ahora ya no lo era?

Desde el principio, el moreno parecía dispuesto y a gusto con aquel trato, sin embargo, luego parecía insatisfecho, prácticamente lo había obligado a romper el trato; y ahora se ponía a ligar claramente con otro mago. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre McLaggen y él? Estaba claro que no era nada personal, si no, no habría iniciado nada con él directamente. Si Potter no quisiese seguir teniendo sexo con él por algún tipo de escrúpulo en cuanto al pasado, jamás habría pisado su cama en primer lugar. Pero no. Aquello no pareció importarle en ningún momento, sin embargo ahora seguramente, estaría follándose a aquel presuntuoso gryffindor, que como bien había dicho, solo buscaba una presa más grande.

Así que había solo dos posibles respuestas a aquel interrogante. O bien Potter se había cansado de él, se había aburrido. O simplemente aquel otro hombre le gustaba. No debía estar mal por ninguna de las razones. Sobre todo por la segunda, pues si se sentía atraído de alguna forma por McLaggen, él no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Aun así, aquello no le hizo sentir mejor. Porque si él no hubiese dejado a Potter, probablemente en este instante, ambos estarían teniendo una buena sesión de sexo. Una genial y excitante noche en la cama. Algo que sabía no encontraría con suma facilidad. Pero lo que le intrigaba realmente, era si Potter de no haber terminado Draco con la relación, habría estado manteniendo ambas a la vez.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Draco decidió pasar de aquel tugurio y salió a explorar lugares nuevos, lo que le permitió conocer una ristra de chicos guapos y jóvenes que hacían cola frente a los pies de su cama. Ansiosos, vigorosos y con ganas de ser dirigidos hacia nuevos placeres. Y aunque aquello no se asemejaba a lo que había tenido, era suficiente para mantenerle entretenido en esos momentos.

Un lunes, después de un fin de semana bastante agitado, Pansy se presentó en su oficina en el ministerio como era habitual. Se sentó en su sillón más mullido y comenzó a relatar sus aventuras.

—¿Y has visto El Profeta esta mañana? Merlín los crea y ellos se juntan… ¿Draco? ¿¡Draco!?

—Dime.

—No me estás prestando nada de atención… siempre haces lo mismo los lunes, no sé ni para qué me molesto.

—Estás diciendo que has visto algo en El Profeta.

—Sí, mira.

Su amiga le pasó el periódico y Draco casi se atraganta con el té al ver a Potter y a McLaggen en la portada.

—¿Qué demonios…?

¿Acaso habían salido del armario delante de todo el mundo mágico?

—¿Has visto? Qué mala suerte… fueron al restaurante italiano de Blaise, y ni los vi. Es una rabia. Siempre le tuve el ojo echado al guardián de las Holly.

—¿A McLaggen?

—No, a Potter —dijo con evidente sarcasmo—, pues claro. ¿Tú lo has visto?

—No sé, tampoco me parece una gran cosa.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres gay? —preguntó acercándole el periódico más a la cara, luego volvió a cogerlo y a mirarlo ensoñadora—. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas… Potter tampoco está nada mal. La semana pasada fuimos Blaise y yo a ver un partido de Potter y… deberías ir, al final hacen intercambios de camisetas… es lo único que me interesa de un partido de quidditch. Parecen que alguien les ha tallado el estómago a estos dos, Draco, en serio.

—Pareces una cotorra. Una cotorra caliente.

—Envidioso, que jamás vas a encontrar a chicos gay como estos.

Draco comenzó a reírse al oír aquella ironía.

—Permíteme que lo dude, Pansy…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has conocido a alguien?

—Lo que quiero decir, es que tanto Potter como McLaggen son gay. Y además, están juntos, por eso los han pillado saliendo del restaurante de Blaise, seguramente habrán tenido una cena romántica o algo así.

—Sí, claro. Siempre estás igual, solo lo haces para meterte conmigo. Pero te aseguro que estos dos no son gay.

—Y yo te aseguro que sí lo son.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Los has visto acaso en esos lugares muggles o algo así? Porque no me lo creo.

—Pues sí, los he visto a ambos en esos sitios y además…

—Eso no quiere decir nada, Blaise y yo te acompañábamos mucho cuando comenzaste a ir…

—Pansy, créeme…

—Y otra cosa, Potter está con Weasley. Desde el colegio, no podría…

—Pansy.

—Y si Potter fuese gay todo el mundo lo sabría, sale casi semanalmente en El Profeta por alguna razón, y…

—¡Pansy! —Draco agarró el periódico y se lo puso frente a la cara—. Mi polla ha estado en su culo, por eso sé que es gay. Lo tengo muy comprobado, créeme.

—¿Qué? —la chica lo miró con los ojos como platos—. ¿Te… te has acostado con Harry Potter? —Draco asintió—. ¿Con el jodido Harry Potter? ¿Nuestro compañero del colegio? ¿El maldito héroe del mundo mágico?

—Sí, y tampoco es para tanto, nos encontramos en un lugar de esos y comenzamos a acostarnos. No es la gran cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "comenzamos a acostarnos"? ¿Lo has hecho más de una vez? ¿Cuántas?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado cotilla? —Pansy alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que no se iba a escapar de aquel interrogatorio—. No sé las veces, pero si un par a la semana durante unos tres meses, más o menos.

—¡Draco! ¿¡Dos o tres veces a la semana!?

—Bueno… realmente _quedábamos_ unas dos veces a la semana, pero había días que lo hacíamos hasta tres veces, así que no sé en cuanto se queda el número aproximado.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín, Draco!

—¿Qué? Tampoco es para tanto…

—¿Y por qué lo habéis dejado? —dijo ahora cambiando el tono por uno menos escandalizado—. ¿Te dejó por el estúpido de McLaggen?

—¿Ahora es un estúpido? —preguntó viendo la consternación de su amiga—. Y no me ha dejado. No había nada que dejar, no teníamos una relación propiamente dicha, tan solo nos acostábamos.

—Pero, algo te gustaría, ¿no? Quiero decir, no te acuestas tanto con alguien que no te gusta.

—Si te refieres a físicamente, sí, y te doy la razón, es… bueno, tiene un cuerpo impresionante. Pero nada más.

—¿Es que no teníais _feeling_ o algo así? ¿No os llevabais bien en la cama?

Draco se paró a pensar. No había hablado de esto con nadie aun cuando lo tenía algo consternado, quizás Pansy le pudiese ayudar con sus pensamientos. Siempre había sido una buena amiga.

—La verdad es que congeniábamos. Ambos sabíamos bien cuando uno u otro quería llevar el control y ese tipo de cosas, nos compenetrábamos bastante y no había discusiones o malos royos. No había incomodidad. No sé como explicártelo, pero yo estaba muy a gusto…

—¿Y por qué te dejó?

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada debido a la interrupción.

—Como decía, la cosa estuvo muy bien hasta que Potter comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña. Estaba ausente y distante. Y créeme, nunca lo había estado, a ver… ¿cómo te lo digo de forma sutil? Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él era la forma en que se expresaba; como con gestos, sonidos y movimientos me decía cuanto le estaba gustando, eso hacía que yo también me excitara mucho más… pero un día dejó de comportarse así y le dije que debíamos acabar si es que estaba incómodo.

—¿Y él no te dijo nada? —preguntó Pansy, que se había apoyado en la mesa con los brazos y oía aquel relato con sumo interés.

—Sí, bueno, dijo que estaba distraído por problemas de trabajo, pero Pansy, se le notaba que era por mí y sabes que Potter es un santurrón y no sería capaz de admitir que quería cortar con aquello… simplemente se aburrió. Además, no le ha faltado tiempo para correr a brazos de McLaggen.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Para que estuviese celoso primero tendría que gustarme, cosa que no ocurre.

—Oh, vamos…

De repente, el sonido de alguien golpeando en la puerta los dejó a ambos en silencio. Pansy se despidió de Draco y lo dejó trabajando mientras este aun seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

* * *

Después de un par de días en que estuvo asombrado porque su amiga no sacase de nuevo el tema de Potter, recibió una llamada por Flu de esta instándole a reunirse con Blaise y con ella en el restaurante del primero para una cena informal. La verdad es que hacia mucho que no quedaban, pero tenía miedo de que le hubiese contado todo a Blaise y que aquella cena no fuese más que un interrogatorio sin salida.

Como aún así, no podía decir que no, el viernes se presentó en el restaurante italiano y esperó en la puerta pacientemente hasta que uno de los camareros lo llevó hasta su mesa.

Pansy y Blaise ya estaban allí y se levantaron a saludarlo. Y justo cuando se inclinó para besar a su amiga notó cierto murmullo general.

Se dio la vuelta y su sorpresa no podía ser mayor al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Potter allí, entrando a cenar con McLaggen y ambos con una sonrisa enorme, aunque al primero se le borró en cuento cruzó miradas con el rubio.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el guardián de las Holly le dio un golpe en el antebrazo a su acompañante y este pareció reaccionar.

Draco, entonces, dirigió su mirada (la cual había pasado de sorpresa inicial a enfado) a Pansy, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa resabida.

Se sentó entre sus dos amigos y se colocó la servilleta sobre el regazo.

—Blaise —dijo con un tono que le pareció normal—, deberías guardar mejor tus libros de reserva, parece ser que _alguien_ los ha estado cotilleando.

—Solo quería veros en la misma habitación. Tampoco es nada malo.

—No lo entiendes —dijo bajando el tono y acercándose para que solo ellos lo oyeran—, sabe que Blaise es mi amigo, va a creer que he hecho esto a conciencia. Que yo miré ese libro y vine porque sabía que estaría aquí.

—Vamos, Draco —dijo el aludido—, no creo que Potter sea tan rebuscado. Además, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Soltarle esa bomba a Pansy y que se cruzara de brazos?

Draco los miró a ambos de mala manera, sintiéndose el centro de un complot entre ambos y se puso a mirar la carta, que se sabía de memoria, solo para no hablar con ninguno durante unos minutos.

El rubio se percató de que su amiga había estado prácticamente toda la cena mirando a su espalda. Sabia que a Potter, y eso le hacía enfurecerse y arrepentirse de haberle contado nada.

—Está muy guapo, Draco, ¿sabes si es bisexual?

También sabía que si Pansy estaba tan pesada era por él. Jamás se había fijado en Potter, y no habría admitido que era guapo si no fuese por lo que sabía.

—No lo sé, Pansy.

—No creo que si ha probado a Draco quiera volver a tocar a una mujer en su vida —dijo Blaise provocando la risa de ambos y el fruncimiento de ceño del rubio.

—Depende de la parte de Draco que haya probado, si ha sido su carácter no creo que quiera volver a repetir.

Consternado, por haber estado toda la cena aguantando los comentarios, se levantó y dejó caer la servilleta.

—Voy al baño —dijo sin más.

Blaise se levantó tras él y lo alcanzó justo cuando entraba.

—No te enfades, Draco sabes que son solo tonterías.

Draco se apoyó contra uno de los lavamanos mientras su amigo entraba a los cubículos.

—No estoy enfadado, pero ya conoces a Pansy, no tiene límites… Aunque debo añadir que esta vez he pecado de iluso al pensar que trataría esto como una adulta.

La risa de Blaise fue opacada cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo.

Draco que aun estaba con la espalda contra uno de los lavabos se irguió enseguida.

—Hola Draco —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Me ha sorprendido verte, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que este es el restaurante de Zabini, no sé de qué me extraño —Draco permaneció en silencio varios minutos—. ¿Estás molesto o algo así?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —procuró no mirarlo a la cara, la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, y menos teniendo al capullo de Blaise haciéndose el invisible dentro del baño.

—No sé, no pareces muy contento.

—Pues tú sí que lo pareces, me alegro por lo de McLaggen, por cierto —¿Por qué demonios le había dicho algo así? Iba a ser carne de cañón para Pansy.

—Oh, Cormac y yo no… no es nada serio, yo…

Draco soltó una risa floja.

—No me tienes que dar explicaciones, no me las debías antes y mucho menos ahora.

—No es eso, es simplemente que quería decírtelo.

—Me da igual —volvió a insistir.

—Vale, Draco.

Harry miró alrededor como esperando algo y luego salió del baño.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Blaise salió del cubículo donde había permanecido escondido durante toda la conversación y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Llegaron a la mesa y Pansy los miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? Lo he visto levantarse justo cuando tú doblabas la esquina.

—Nada.

—Vamos, me vas a decir que no ha abierto la boca… Ha estado toda la noche mirándote, y ahora te ve levantarte al baño y te sigue… ¿era porque estaba Blaise? —miró a este a la cara—. Dime que no lo has estropeado.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiese contestar, Draco se había puesto su abrigo y se dirigía con paso diligente hacia la puerta, pasando sin evitarlo, delante de Harry quien lo acompañó con la mirada hasta que hubo abandonado el restaurante.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry observó a Draco salir corriendo del restaurante sin darse cuenta, solo se percató cuando Cormac le miró algo contrariado.

–¿Podré tener tu atención ahora que se ha ido? –preguntó con bastante molestia.

–Lo siento, ha salido así que… ha llamado la atención de todo el restaurante.

–Me extraña que a ti te haya pillado desprevenido cuando has estado toda la noche sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

–Vamos, Cormac…

–¿Aun seguís con antiguas riñas? –dijo negando con la cabeza como si no pudiese creer que después de tantos años aun siguieran así–. Siempre andabais de peleas en Hogwarts.

–Algo así –respondió Harry sin querer dar ningún detalle.

–¿Sabes? No te lo dije, pero me lo encontré en aquel club la primera noche que nos vimos. Fue raro, porque estuvo allí pegado a la barra sin hablar con nadie, y cuando me vio se apartó de mi como si le diese asco… ¿sabes si es gay?

–Si estaba allí… –dejó caer.

–Pero no sé, su actitud era rara. Lo vi marcharse de una forma parecida a hoy, y no se fue con nadie, así que no entiendo tampoco por qué fue allí, sabes a lo que se va a ese tipo de sitios. ¿Crees que también se fue enfadado porque no le gustó verte allí? La verdad es que se nos quedó mirando muy raro… ¡maldito slytherin prejuicioso!

Harry prefirió no decir nada, porque sabía que cualquier cosa podría delatarlo, él era pésimo mintiendo y si dejaba caer algo, seguramente Cormac se pondría a preguntar y terminaría indagando y sacándole más de lo que deseaba decir.

–Será mejor que terminemos la cena y nos vayamos a casa, esta semana será fuerte; tenemos dos partidos, el de liga y el benéfico.

* * *

Pensaba que no tener a Draco cerca iba a servirle. Pensaba que quizás si se distraía con otras cosas podría dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza y rememorar encuentros que lo hacían masturbarse rabiosamente en su cama. Jugar al quidditch lo entretenía y le hacía tener la cabeza fría, pero claro, no creía que cada vez que viese un rubio, a algún antiguo compañero de Slytherin, o una túnica morada del ministerio, iba a acordarse de él.

¡Maldita sea! Ojalá desaparecieran todos los rubios, las túnicas moradas y los malditos slytherin, se dijo mientras cerraba con furia la taquilla del vestuario donde se cambiaba.

Justo al hacerlo se percató que había alguien allí, así que dio un grito de la impresión.

–¡Joder, Parkinson! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? A parte de querer matarme de un infarto –preguntó, llevándose la mano al pecho.

–Potter, Potter, Potter –canturreó con una sonrisa resabida–, no seas infantil, he venido aquí a por algo más importante.

Harry se puso la camiseta, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo escudriñado.

–¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

La verdad era que encontrarse a la mejor amiga de Draco justo después de lo ocurrido en el restaurante no parecía para nada casualidad.

–Nada, es que mi querido novio es muy fan de vuestro equipo y ya que nos conocemos he pensado que podrías hacerme el favor de que me firmaran una camiseta, me gustaría regalársela en nuestro aniversario.

Harry alzó una ceja bastante incrédulo.

–¿Que nos conocemos? ¿Tú y yo?

–A ver, no somos amigos, obviamente… pero sí que fuimos al mismo colegio y bueno, tenemos _conocidos_ en común. Ya me entiendes.

Lo sabía. Aquella maldita slytherin lo sabía. No había más que mirar aquellas cejas arqueándose una y otra vez y la sonrisilla que lucía. ¿Es que Draco se lo había contado a alguien? Porque él ni a Hermione, y eso quería decir que no lo soltaría ni bajo pena de tortura. Pero Draco sí, ¿aquello quería decir que le había dado importancia?

–¿Qué sabes? –dijo mirándola desde sus centímetros de más–. ¿Has venido a hacerme chantaje o algo así?

–¿Qué? –preguntó bastante incrédula, la verdad es que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza–. ¿¡De qué hablas!? Lo de la camiseta era solo una excusa para sacar el tema de lo tuyo con Draco. Ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba tu equipo.

–¿Lo mío con Draco? No hay nada. No existe nada mío con Draco. ¿Es que te ha mandado para amenazarme?

–¿Bromeas? Si se entera de que he estado aquí me colgará de la torre de Gryffindor. Y ¿quieres dejar el tema de las amenazas y los chantajes? Luego se nos tilda a los slytherin con ciertos calificativos –dijo mirándolo de reojo–. Eres un mal pensado.

–¿Y podrías explicarme de una buena vez cual es el motivo de tu visita?

La chica miró a un lado y a otro, como temiendo que alguien pudiese oírles y se acercó a él.

–Me gustaría tener una charla contigo, Potter. Ya sabes. Para hablar de ciertas _cosas._

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo –le respondió bruscamente.

–Vamos, no seas así. Es sobre Draco –Harry giró ligeramente la cabeza.

–¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

–Sólo me gustaría saber si…

Ambos se callaron en cuanto oyeron ruidos provenientes de fuera. Lo más probable es que algún compañero o varios, estuviesen apunto de entrar al vestuario, por lo que Pansy se despidió diciéndole que estuviese atento a una posible lechuza.

Harry se quedó bastante alucinado. No solo por el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson hubiese aparecido en el vestuario de su equipo de quidditch para _hablar_ con él, sino de que Draco no supiese nada, porque aquello le hacía preguntarse qué demonios podía querer ella. ¿Acaso Draco le había dicho que Harry se había enamorado de él? Un momento. ¿Acababa de pensar en la palabra que empieza por "A"? No, Draco solo le gustaba, y puede que en poco tiempo ni siquiera eso. Definitivamente nada de amor. Solo atracción. Una atracción mayor de la habitual, pero sin duda nada más importante,

* * *

Como cada jueves, día que le daban libre, fue al ministerio a buscar a Hermione para almorzar. Necesitaba charlar con alguien con urgencia, y no que necesitase hablar del tema, simplemente charlar de algo trivial para despejar su mente de cosas que no fuesen Draco y quidditch.

–Llegas pronto, Harry –le saludó su amiga.

–Ya, es que hoy me he despertado temprano.

–¿No saliste anoche? –preguntó, ya que era habitual que su amigo, saliese los miércoles por la noche.

–No tenía muchas ganas, la verdad, ¿Donde siempre?

–Sí, sabes que soy de gustos fijos.

Caminaron juntos desde el despacho de la chica hasta el ascensor que los subiría hasta el atrio. Mientras, le fue contando algún que otro cotilleo que había oído aquellos días por el ministerio.

Cuando el aparato los paró en la segunda planta, para sorpresa de Harry, Pansy entró al ascensor.

–¿Me estás siguiendo? –no pudo evitar preguntar nada más verla subir.

–He venido a ver a Draco –dijo ofendida–. Que te haya abordado una vez no significa que sea una acosadora. Esto es totalmente casualidad. De hecho, de haberlo sabido, habría arrastrado a Draco hasta aquí –añadió con esa sonrisa a la que Harry se estaba acostumbrado, muy a su pesar.

Hermione los miró a ambos con extrañeza pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron al atrio, se despidieron y Pansy le recordó que esperase una lechuza suya para su _tema pendiente_, a lo que Harry respondió negando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

¡Y una mierda no lo estaba siguiendo!

Evidentemente, en cuanto tomaron asiento en el restaurante donde fueron a comer, Hermione le cuestionó acerca del encuentro con la slytherin y su reciente familiaridad.

No sabiendo que contestarle, y sabiendo que Hermione leía sus pensamientos sin tener que usar la legeremancia, decidió que lo más aconsejable (y bueno para su salud mental) era contarle la verdad de una vez. Podía confiar en ella, que demonios, y seguramente sería la primera en decirle que…

–Ni se te ocurra contarle una palabra a Ron.

–No pensaba hacerlo, créeme.

–Que sepas que estoy muy enfadada, no puedo creer que no me lo contaras. Hasta Pansy lo sabe. Siempre soy la última en enterarme de tus cosas.

–No es eso, Hermione. Pero era difícil. No sabía como decírtelo.

–¿Y tanto te gusta? –le preguntó mientras volvía a saborear su crema de calabaza.

–Ese no es el problema. Da igual cuanto me guste, porque yo no le gusto a él, y vamos, seamos realistas. Es Malfoy, ¿Qué podría esperar de él? Seguramente en realidad sea una mala persona, un egoísta, ególatra, egocentrista y todas las palabras que comiencen por ego.

–Pero te gusta –insistió.

–Sí, pero se me pasará. No es la primera vez que me gusta alguien, ¿recuerdas cuando entré al equipo de segunda división y me enamoré perdidamente del capitán?

–No te enamoraste del capitán, Harry, si no de su _bate_ de golpeador. Tú ya me entiendes, eso ni siquiera era atracción… estabas fascinado por él.

–¿Piensas que esto podría ser diferente? Porque yo no lo veo para tanto. No creo que vaya a estar enamorado ni nada de eso.

–Bueno, si realmente él no quiere nada contigo aparte de un revolcón, es mejor así, si tan solo te gusta se te pasará pronto, quizás si sales con alguien –Harry abrió la boca, pero ella le cortó inmediatamente–. No, Cormac no cuenta. Solo le falta tirarle los tejos a Ron, por dios. Y deja de salir con él, odias salir en los periódicos y ser noticia y a él le encanta, maldita sea.

Harry cogió su bebida y le dio un largo trago para evitar contestar a aquel comentario, porque sabía que Hermione tenía toda la razón. Al principio, había creído que las cosas con Cormac serían diferentes, ya que se conocían del colegio y él había luchado en la guerra como muchos otros, pero no. A Cormac le daba igual como fuese o porqué, quería ser el protagonista absoluto allá donde iba, y la verdad era que salir con Harry era una buena excusa para llamar la atención.

* * *

Draco se colocó la túnica y se dispuso a salir de su despacho. Cogió su maletín y abrió la puerta solamente para darse de bruces con Pansy.

–Maldita sea, ¿Qué te has olvidado?

–Nada, pero me he encontrado a Harry por el camino.

–¿Ahora es Harry? –le cuestionó mientras le daba la espalda para cerrar la puerta.

–Bueno, creí que me entenderías mejor si lo llamaba de esa forma.

–Mira, Pansy, me tienes un poco cansado ya. ¿En qué momento se me ocurriría contarte nada? No quiero hablar de Potter. No llamo Harry a Potter. No voy a volver a quedar con Potter. Y por enésima vez, no me gusta Potter. Grábatelo en tu hueca cabecita.

–Eres un borde, no me extraña que te dejase por McLaggen.

–¡ARG! ¡Eres imposible!

Draco comenzó a andar rápido y a dejarla atrás, por lo que Pansy tuvo que acelerar su paso.

–Vamos, Draco, ¿Por qué no sales con él?

–Estás consiguiendo que le coja manía. Antes solo sentía indiferencia hacia él, pero provocarás que verle me de arcadas.

–Mira Draco –dijo parándose delante de él y cortándole el paso–. Será la última vez que lo mencione si no quieres, pero escucha una cosa: Tú nunca has sentido, ni sentirás indiferencia hacia Potter. Has estado años llevándote mal con él. Os perseguíais, insultabais, golpeabais y por una extraña razón, años después acabáis acostándoos como animales. Piénsatelo un poquito porque creo que no eres consciente de lo que has estado haciendo con tu vida.

Dicho eso, salió a andar mientras aireaba su túnica; dejando a Draco lo más pensativo que jamás había estado. ¿Y si realmente llevaba razón?

* * *

_–Vamos Draco._

_–Oh, sí, Harry… sigue moviéndote de esa forma. _

_Draco estaba tumbado boca arriba, y Harry estaba a horcajadas sobre él moviéndose de forma frenética, contoneándose como una serpiente. _

_Recorrió el fuerte torso con sus manos pálidas, dejando marcas rojas y arrastrando el sudor que adornaba su cuerpo. Le encantaba que el cuerpo de Harry no tuviese ni un solo vello a excepción de los que salían desde su ombligo y lo conducían a su entrepierna. Era tan caliente. _

_Dirigió sus dedos aun más arriba y los metió en la boca para poder humedecerlos, Harry inmediatamente los lamió con deseo, provocando que su erección se hiciese aun más dura dentro del gryffindor. Una vez lo suficientemente mojados, agarró el miembro de Harry con fuerza y comenzó a mover su mano haciendo que la cara de deseo de este fuese irresistible. _

_–Harry, Harry –lo llamó–, ven aquí._

_Poniendo la mano libre sobre su nuca, lo atrajo y comenzó a besarlo furiosamente. _

_A los pocos minutos ambos acabaron. Draco dentro de Harry, y este sobre su vientre. _

_Entonces, ambas manos de Harry se posaron sobre sus mejillas y el beso se volvió mucho más lento, pero también más intenso. Draco llevó sus manos a la espalda de Harry y este, despacio se acomodó y tumbó sobre él. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y siguieron besándose lánguidamente hasta_ _que Harry se despegó un momento y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. _

_–Draco._

Draco se despertó desconcertado y se incorporó rápidamente, como acto reflejo puso una mano a la derecha, en su cama, comprobando que efectivamente, esta estaba vacía.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Qué esperaba? Pero si él jamás había pasado la noche con Potter. Lo hacían y se iba. Nada más.

¡Maldita Pansy! Todo aquello era por su culpa. Aquel jodido sueño.

Miró hacía abajo esperando encontrarse lo que vio. Una enorme e incontrolable erección.

Se levantó agriando su gesto y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglar sus asuntos, no podía aparecer así en el ministerio, aun con la túnica, se le notaría.

Decidió que odiaba a Pansy, pero también creía que debía hacer algo. Aquel sueño le había dejado demasiado perturbado. No porque fuese horrible, si no por todo lo contrario. Si se había despertado y echado la mano a la derecha buscando el cuerpo de Potter, era porque aunque había sido un sueño, su cuerpo se había quedado frío y vacío. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan vívido. Y si era sincero, no le había desagradado para nada.

Siempre pensó que dormir con alguien después de tener sexo era incómodo e innecesario, pero ¿y si era como en aquel sueño? La sensación de después de acabar, el cuerpo de Potter sobre el suyo, besándolo de aquella forma. Jamás nadie le había besado con aquella adoración y…

–¡Por el amor de Merlín! –se dijo–. ¡Ha sido un maldito sueño!

Abrió el grifo del agua fría, definitivamente, lo necesitaba.

Llegó a su oficina y aun cuando tenía una larga lista de tareas pendientes, no pudo concentrarse. Solo le venían imágenes de su sueño a la mente. Aquello parecía que no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

A la hora del almuerzo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llamar a Pansy. Había decidido que necesitaba hablar con Potter. Pasar página. Más bien cerrar el libro, dejar claro que aquello había terminado y que, por supuesto, no había significado nada. Al menos estaba seguro que para Potter no, dado el hecho de que le había faltado escoba para volar junto a McLaggen. Debía hacerse nota mental de no hacer ese tipo de comentarios delante de Pansy. No quería alentarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Como era de esperar por la índole de la información que le había pedido, Pansy se presentó rauda en su despacho.

–A ver, que me aclare, ¿qué es exactamente lo que pretendes?

–Quiero hablar con Potter, pero por casualidad. No quiero que piense que lo ando persiguiendo ni nada por el estilo.

–O sea, quieres tener un encuentro casual con él –Draco asintió–. El problema principal es, ¿dónde? Dado que él solo sale de casa al trabajo y viceversa. Excepto cuando va a comer con Granger los jueves, pero viene a buscarla, con lo cual tendrías que hablar delante de ella.

–No, nada de eso, piensa donde puedo encontrarme con él a solas.

–Os puedo concertar una cita en un hotel mágico –dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

–Pansy –le reclamó cansado.

–Está bien, a ver. Puedes… ¿has ido alguna vez al estadio de las Holly?

–¿Las qué?

–Joder, Draco. Para estar colado por Potter no sabes nada de él, ¿a ti no te gustaba el quidditch? Es su equipo, donde juega.

–Ni idea. Y no estoy colado por nadie, deja de insistir. Además, a mi nunca me ha interesado mucho el quidditch, ya lo sabes.

–Pues en segundo bien obstinado que estabas con entrar al equipo.

–Vamos, sabes que si quería entrar no era porque me gustase, solo lo hice para fastidiar a… –Draco se calló en ese momento y miró a Pansy con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sigue Draco. Dilo. Para fastidiar a Potter. O lo que es lo mismo, para llamar su atención. Ains. Esto va a funcionar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco con su túnica morada, se aparecía en los alrededores del estadio de quidditch donde jugaba el chico que vivió.

Aquel plan tenía tantas probabilidades de salir bien, como de que él volviese a intentar subir a un hipogrifo. No. Lo del hipogrifo tenía más.

Según le había dicho Pansy, los vestuarios masculinos del estadio estaban en la planta baja, al fondo. Tenía que atravesar prácticamente todo el edificio que rodeaba el campo. Lo que aún se preguntaba era como demonios tenía Pansy toda aquella información sobre vestuarios masculinos.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio que a través de una de las puertas se colaba la luz del sol, por lo que supuso que estaba cerca del estadio. Se asomó a una de las ventanas del pasillo y pudo ver a bastante gente fuera entrenando. Sabía que un equipo de quidditch, entrenadores y suplentes incluidos, era bastante grande, así que no se extrañó de ver a al menos veinte personas allí.

Pasó de largo y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado. Se paró frente a lo que él creyó era el vestuario y comenzó con la siguiente parte del plan: hacerse el despistado.

Pronto un chico de unos veinte pasó justo a su lado y le preguntó que hacía allí, después de contarle una mentira, este pasó de largo.

A los pocos minutos, justo quien quería pasó por el pasillo. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para que fuese él quien le viese primero.

–¿Draco? –preguntó Harry verdaderamente extrañado.

–Potter –dijo él dándose la vuelta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es privado.

Draco miró a ambos lados haciéndose el perdido.

–Bueno, buscaba al presidente financiero del equipo, necesito hacer unas gestiones, pero parece ser que me he perdido.

Harry le sonrió alegre de comprobar que lo sucedido en el restaurante había sido algo aislado y que no estaban peleados o algo por el estilo.

–Si quieres puedo acompañarte arriba, que es donde están los despachos. No tengo ni idea de cual es concretamente, pero seguro que está allí.

–Si no es mucha molestia.

El gryffindor no dudó en serle de ayuda y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del pasillo. Draco ya estaba pensando en decirle que como agradecimiento quería invitarlo a una cerveza de mantequilla u otra cosa, cuando vio como una mano desde atrás, agarraba posesivamente la cintura de Potter.

–Ey, ¿A dónde vais vosotros dos? –dijo un sudoroso McLaggen apareciendo de la nada y haciendo que Potter se detuviese.

–Draco ha venido por asuntos legales o algo así, y le estaba diciendo donde podía encontrar los despachos.

–Arriba –dijo el otro jugador, seca y tajantemente.

Draco lo miró como esperando que Potter le reclamase, pero lejos de eso, este le miraba embelesado y parecía disfrutar de aquella mano sobre su cuerpo.

¡Já! Si McLaggen supiese donde habían estado sus propias manos. Sus manos, para información de quien quisiese saberlo, habían recorrido el cuerpo de Potter tantas veces que le era imposible recordarlas, no entendía de qué creía poder presumir ese falso gryffindor. Claramente le estaba retando. Era su forma de decirle: "Ahora soy yo quien se acuesta con él y no tú". Asqueroso McLaggen. Crío. Qué sí, ya se había enterado de que él y Potter tenían una relación, no hacía falta que lo sobase delante suya. Ni que él fuese a tener envidia.

Se dio la vuelta y con un seco "adiós" los dejó a ambos allí parados. Ni siquiera se giró mientras se iba, aun cuando la curiosidad por saber que cara había puesto Potter le estaba reconcomiendo.

* * *

Harry acostumbraba a quedar con Hermione los jueves. Era algo inamovible. Desde siempre. Pero esta semana su cabeza había tenido otra idea. Y era mucho mejor, donde iba a parar.

Cuando aun se acostaba con Draco, los días en que quedaban usualmente eran los martes y los viernes. No por elección propia, si no porque eran los días en que Draco salía del ministerio después del almuerzo y se iba directamente a Wiltshire. O eso hacía cuando no quedaban, porque después de aquellos primeros encontronazos bruscos, el rubio había cambiado el tomar el té en su mansión por la cama de Harry.

Por lo que el moreno había quedado esa semana con su amiga el martes contándole la pequeña mentira de que tenía una convocatoria con el equipo ese jueves y le iba a ser imposible quedar. Ella había accedido sin poner ninguna traba. Porque claro, jamás imaginaría que lo único que pretendía el gryffindor era provocar un encontronazo con Draco.

Subió en el ascensor con premura, encontrándose nervioso sin saber realmente porqué. Como si fuese la primera vez que viese al rubio o hablase con él. Solo quería disculparle. Porque le había dicho que lo acompañaría a ver al subdirector. Y por culpa de Cormac todo había salido mal. Pero sobre todo, porque luego Cormac le había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza y lo había dejado algo confundido.

_–Ese trama algo, Harry, ¿crees que no sabe perfectamente donde estaba? Vamos, hay carteles informativos por doquier. Te andaba buscando o peor, espiando. _

_–Anda ya, ¿y para que querría hacer eso?_

_–Vete tú a saber, pero a mi esto ya me huele muy mal… se nos quedó mirando raro en el pub, luego en el restaurante, y ahora esto. Ten cuidado con él, Harry._

La verdad es que las teorías de Cormac le hacían más gracia que otra cosa. Pero el hecho de que tuviese algo de razón, aunque fuese poca, le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. Porque, ¿y si Draco realmente lo buscaba? Es decir, ¿y si había ido a verle o a hablar con él? ¿Podría ser que se hubiese arrepentido de dejarle?

En su fuero interno rogaba porque sí, pero por otra parte, prefería que si solo quería seguir acostándose con él, lo mejor sería que dejase todo como estaba. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si Draco le pedía algo, lo que fuese, iba a decirle que sí sin reservas, e igualmente sabía que terminaría dañado.

Salió del pasillo y entró en la zona de los despachos, donde creía que estaba el del rubio. No le fue muy difícil dar con el despacho dado que en todos y cada uno de ellos había una placa con el nombre escrito.

Escudriñó cada una de ellas hasta dar con la que tenía las letras _D. Malfoy_ escritas en dorado y muy brillantes, y tocó dos veces.

Inmediatamente una chica apareció por allí.

–Disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar?

–Estoy buscando al señor Malfoy –dijo sin más.

–Espere un momento, veré si puede atenderle; puede esperar en esa sala, si es tan amable –le respondió indicándole una pequeña estancia un poco más adelante.

A los pocos minutos, Draco asomó por allí.

–¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

–Solo quería preguntarte si podríamos charlar un momento.

–No tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado, además…

–Solo será un momento.

–Mi trabajo es algo más que perseguir pelotitas, Potter.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, desapareció del lugar dejando a Harry bastante desconcertado.

Se indignó bastante, para que engañarse. ¿De qué diantres iba aquello?

Hoy te hablo, mañana no. Hoy voy a verte al trabajo, pasado te respondo como si fueses el chicle pegado a mi zapato…

Decir que estaba desconcertado era quedarse bastante lejos de lo que sentía en ese momento. Porque no era solo confusión, sino ira. Sentía que estaba jugando con él a su antojo.

Se fue a buscar a Hermione y esta le dijo que aun debía esperar algo de tiempo, que había llegado demasiado pronto, cosa que ya sabía, puesto que había calculado algo de tiempo por si hablaba finalmente con Draco. Y como aquello no había resultado, decidió hacer algo de tiempo.

Cerca de la hora en la que había quedado con Hermione, se fue al baño. Quizás algo de agua le ayudase a despejarse. Porque la verdad es que se encontraba de bastante mal humor y no quería que su amiga lo encontrase así.

Hundió las manos en el líquido elemento, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza para evitar mojarse la ropa.

Justo cuando elevó la cara empapada y sin gafas que pudiesen aclararle la visión, la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse.

* * *

Draco terminó bastante frustrado sus órdenes diarias. No porque estas fuesen difíciles, si no porque la visita inesperada de Potter lo había alterado más de lo que le habría gustado reconocer.

El hecho de haber tenido varios sueños recurrentes, en los que ambos rodaban por la cama desnudos, besándose desesperadamente, no ayudaban ni un ápice a que esto fuera menos grave.

Al final, totalmente vencido por la situación, había optado por ir a estirar las piernas y de paso, refrescarse un poco, que tampoco le vendría nada mal.

De no ser porque nada más atravesar el umbral del baño, la imagen de Potter, con el pelo empapado (justo como acababa en sus sueños, empapado de sudor, con el pelo pegado a la frente, justo después de que follasen como locos), fue lo que le dio la bienvenida.

Se quedó estático por tan solo unos segundos, los suficiente para que sus piernas decidieran solas y entrasen en un cubículo.

Una vez dentro, contó hasta veinte, se acomodó la túnica y con paso recio abandonó aquel cuchitril.

Y habría huido igualmente después, si no fuese porque Potter le esperaba apoyado en uno de los lavamanos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

–¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo? –preguntó nada más verlo pararse.

De repente la boca de Potter comenzó una verborrea que para él fue prácticamente inentendible. No porque no le interesase o fuese difícil de comprender, si no porque en el momento en el que se inclinó hacia él para hablarle y sus labios comenzaron a moverse, Draco solo pudo pensar en sueños. Sueños húmedos que siempre comenzaban de la misma forma, con la imagen de los labios de Potter acercándose a él y besándolo de forma desarmadora.

–Y no lo entiendo, Draco. No entiendo por qué vienes a mi trabajo si no pretendías…

–Quería comprobar algo –dijo de pronto desconcertando al moreno.

–¿El qué? ¿La capacidad y límite de mi paciencia?

–No, ¿me dejas?

Harry enarcó una ceja y le miró acercarse bastante curioso. Expectante, se quedó paralizado observando como Draco lo dejaban aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el lavamanos que tenía a la espalda, para inmediatamente después, posar una de sus manos pálidas sobre su nuca y besarle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Quería decir que he tenido problemas con los comentarios, de ahí que algunos los haya respondido dos veces y algunos creo que ni una... Espero mañana poder terminar de contestar los que no he hecho._

_Para el comentario anónimo decir que no puedo contestarte, pero que sí, que el capítulo estaba inconcluso, aun faltaban dos más, serán un total de cuatro, quizás no te diste cuenta de que la historia no estaba completa. _

_A los demás, gracias por comentar :D_

* * *

A Harry, no acostumbrado a aquellas demostraciones que eran más parecidas al cariño que a la lujuria, aquel beso lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Pero no era tonto, y llevaba demasiado deseando a Draco como para no aprovechar que lo tenía entre sus brazos, así que aferrándose con fuerza a él, a los pocos segundos ya estaba devolviéndole el beso con ganas.

No sabía qué mosca le había picado. No entendía para nada aquella actitud, pero supuso que Draco simplemente estaría confuso o caliente. Cualquiera de las dos le valía.

Paseó sus manos por la espalda del rubio y se deleitó con su calor y su tacto. Hizo presión con sus dedos, no creyéndose estar ahí con él y provocándole unos gemidos que lo ponían duro, además podía notar que el slytherin, que tenía uno de sus muslos peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, no estaba mucho mejor.

Draco, sin poder contenerse ni un ápice más, se despegó un momento de aquellos labios para desabrochar con desenfreno la camisa de Harry, quien aunque no se estaba negando precisamente, no creía adecuado hacerlo en los baños del ministerio justamente.

—Draco —gimoteó un momento— aquí… no…

—Lo hemos hecho en sitios mucho más incómodos —le replicó.

—Pero… estamos en el…

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo subiendo con su lengua desde su cuello a su oreja—, ¿McLaggen te ha acostumbrado a tumbarte suavemente en la cama y a hacerte el amor con delicadeza?

—Draco, ¿de qué hablas?

—Voy a enseñarte cómo lo hacen dos hombres. Si ese estuviese como yo estoy ahora por tenerte delante de mí, te pondría en cualquier sitio y te lo haría hasta que no pudieras más.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que aquello lo excitó demasiado, su miembro dio saltos indicándole que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Así que tan solo lo miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de alzarse y rodear con sus piernas la cintura de Draco, el cual había aprovechado el momento para abrir sus pantalones.

—Fóllame, Draco —le pidió, con la voz grave.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, el rubio agarró con fuerza los muslos de Harry y lo introdujo en uno de los cubículos. Lo cerró con un hechizo y volvió a comerse su boca con desespero.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Harry estaba apoyado no sabia donde y tenía la boca de Draco jadeando sobre su cuello empapado de sudor, mientras este le embestía con rapidez. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su ropa, o su varita. Solo sabía que, _¡joder!_ Había echado de menos hacerlo de aquella forma. Además, había algo diferente en Draco, no tenía ni idea de qué, pero estaba disfrutándolo más que nunca.

Agachó la cabeza hasta que pudo unir sus labios y el rubio pasó las manos de su cintura a sus mejillas. Harry adoró esta nueva faceta, donde la boca de Draco hacía maravillas sobre su piel, mordía y lamía todo cuanto podía, y no únicamente el camino hacia su polla como hacía antes de forma autómata. Además, sus manos lo acariciaban, en vez de apretar y empujar como hacían antes.

—Draco —jadeó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Joder, ¿quieres hablar ahora? —preguntó mientras arremetía contra él con fuerza.

—Necesito —paró un segundo para prácticamente aullar de placer—, necesito saber a qué ha venido esto.

—No lo sé, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Harry que tampoco es que tuviese sus cinco sentidos muy puestos en ese momento, dejó que aquella explicación le sirviese y se rindió al placer que el rubio le estaba dando en ese momento. Donde por primera vez, sus manos, sus bocas, sus lenguas, y hasta sus ojos eran los actores principales.

Como era de esperar, el momento en el que ambos culminaron con dos grandiosos orgasmos, no tardó en llegar. Draco sintió su estómago encogerse justo antes de culminar y Harry mordió su labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

No despegaron sus ojos el uno del otro, ayudándose con los gestos de placer de cada uno, a culminar más rápidamente.

Resbalaron por el cubículo y acabaron sentados sobre el suelo, en un lío de piernas y brazos, jadeando del esfuerzo y sobre la túnica morada de Draco, quien la había dejado ahí nada más entrar.

A los pocos minutos, cuando ya se habían recuperado un poco, Draco se levantó y realizó un hechizo sobre ambos que los refrescó y limpió bastante.

Harry se puso de pie también, buscó su ropa y arregló lo poco que aun llevaba puesto, después quitaron el hechizo sobre la puerta y salieron de allí.

El rubio lo miró sin saber muy bien que decir al respecto, en el fragor del momento no había pensado, y aunque Harry le había pedido una explicación, lo cierto era, que como le había dicho, no había ninguna razonable para darle, ¿el qué? ¿Qué llevaba días soñando con hacerlo suyo? ¿Qué tenía tantas ganas de hacérselo que no había aguantado el verlo allí? Todo sonaba demasiado estúpido para decírselo y además, ¿qué pasaba si Potter pensaba que le gustaba o algo así? Aunque hubiesen hecho aquello, el gryffindor seguía con McLaggen, y él no era el otro de nadie. Es decir, no compartía. Esto no podía volver a pasar.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y vio que Potter parecía estar esperando algo, esa explicación que antes no le había dado y que no tenía. Respiró hondo y se acomodó de nuevo la túnica. Sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa le daba seguridad. Apartó la mirada y lo único que le vino a la mente decir fue:

—Qué hambre me ha dado esto.

Entonces, los ojos verdes de Potter, que lo habían mirado con impaciencia y esperanza, se abrieron desorbitadamente.

—Mierda. Tengo que irme. Lo siento, ya… nos veremos, te avisaré.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió del baño apresuradamente.

Se suponía que ahora tenía que sentirse bien, pues había evitado aquel momento incómodo. Pero su estómago se sintió pesado de repente. ¿Se sentía mal porque ahora parecía que era él el abandonado? No podía ser eso. Porque nadie le había abandonado, él y Potter habían echado un polvo y ya. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había descolocado tanto que este saliese literalmente corriendo?

Miró la puerta cerrada y decidió que aquello no debía molestarle en lo absoluto. Total, era lo que él siempre había querido, ¿no? Única y exclusivamente su cuerpo.

Exclusivamente.

* * *

Harry fue rápidamente hacia el despacho de Hermione. Eran la una de la tarde y ella salía sobre las doce y media, y aunque siempre tardaba algo en terminar de dejar sus asuntos concluidos, dudaba mucho que aun estuviese trabajando.

Llegó jadeando hasta la puerta y se paró justo delante. Hermione con los brazos cruzados y la mirada penetrante lo recibió.

—¿Dónde se supone que has estado metido?

—Perdona, me encontré con alguien, charlamos y…

—¿Ese alguien es Malfoy? Porque me dijo Meredith que te había visto hablando con su secretaria.

Harry boqueó y su amiga con ese simple gesto pudo deducir perfectamente que sí, que la persona con la que Harry había estado hablando era Malfoy. Esta negó con la cabeza, incapaz de entender por qué si el rubio no quería nada de él excepto sexo y Harry estaba claro que quería algo más, se dejaba embaucar por él de semejante forma.

—Anda, vamos a comer y me cuentas qué demonios has estado haciendo con él.

Durante el almuerzo, le contó a su amiga absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido dentro de aquel baño. Y como esperaba, esta se escandalizó por haber, según ella, mancillado el ministerio de semejante forma. Pero sobre todo, lo llamó tonto durante un buen rato por caer una y otra vez en algo que a la larga, le haría daño.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a casa aquella noche, le esperaba una ansiosa Pansy. No había puesto un pie fuera de la chimenea cuando la chica se le tiró encima con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le hizo sospechar. Pero era imposible, no podía haberse enterado por nadie. Habían sido discretos y habían echado hechizos en el cubículo. Pero era Pansy, pensó, ¿y si…?

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —le preguntó pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose al mueble bar para sacar su whisky de fuego.

—Es que quería hablar contigo de algo de lo que me he enterado hoy —la chica comenzó a hablar muy rápido—. Blaise no quería que viniera a decírtelo. Prefería que esperase un poco porque joder, ha sido esta tarde, me ha dicho que dejase un poco de tiempo, que esperase a ver como iba la cosa, pero Draco, no podía aguantarme, hay confianza y…

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de que me he acostado con Potter esta tarde? Es… eres imposible, joder, ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tienes cámaras? ¿Algún hechizo especial para cotillas?

—Pero, Draco… —dijo Pansy con cara de incredulidad.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, vienes a recriminarme que lo haya hecho o a decirme tu opinión al respecto. No quiero saberla, estoy harto de que intentes carcomerme la mente con lo que tú piensas que es mejor para mí o que debo tener algo con él. Es solo sexo y quiero que te enteres de una maldita vez, Pansy, porque no voy a repetírtelo más, ¿me has entendido?

Una vez satisfecho observó la reacción en su amiga imaginando que esta estaría ofuscada. Cuando vio lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de la chica y que comenzaba a hacer pucheros, se quedó bastante boquiabierto.

—Yo… yo solo… —dijo esta intentando defenderse.

Y sin decir una palabra más, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Lo siento, vamos, no es para tanto.

De repente y sin que él supiese como o porqué, Blaise atravesó su chimenea con una cara de preocupación impresionante. En cuanto vio a su novia en el sofá llorando de esa forma, corrió a sentarse junto a ella y a abrazarla.

—¿Qué demonios le has dicho? —le inquirió a Draco con un tono bastante enfadado.

—No sé, solo estábamos hablando y le dije que no quería saber su opinión de lo de Potter… y se ha puesto a llorar…

—¿Sobre lo de Potter? —preguntó extrañado, agachó la cabeza para mirar a su novia que seguía sollozando, aunque algo menos, echada sobre su pecho— ¿no se lo has contado?

—No me ha dejado —dijo entre gimoteos—, en cuanto ha entrado ha comenzado a gritarme.

—¿Le has gritado? —casi chilló bastante alterado— eres… eres un cabrón. No vuelvas a gritarle.

—Pero…

—Estoy embarazada, Draco —dijo Pansy entonces entre los brazos de Blaise, y de repente, volvió a llorar a lágrima suelta.

—¡Pansy!

El rubio se levantó de golpe de su lado del sofá y prácticamente se tiró sobre sus amigos. Blaise aun tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Ya sabes, no le grites, ni la alteres, ¡ni le des vino!

—Claro que no… Pansy —dijo ahora levantando la barbilla de su amiga—, lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieseis buscando un hijo…

—Nosotros tampoco —añadió ella con la voz aun tomada—, es… me he estado sintiendo mal estos días y hoy Blaise me ha llevado al medimago. Supongo que la noche que celebramos mi ascenso, con el alcohol, no hicimos bien el hechizo de protección —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Draco volvió a abrazar a sus amigos. Quizás no lo hubieran buscado, pero era obvio que ambos estaban demasiado contentos. No solo por la forma en que Pansy sonreía, si no por como Blaise miraba a su novia y la retenía entre sus brazos.

—Ahora debes cuidarla cuando yo no esté. Le he puesto un hechizo para que me avise de cualquier malestar que sienta, por eso vine cuando la hiciste llorar —le informó Blaise.

—Claro, claro —se apresuró a decir Draco— no te preocupes, la cuidaré como si fuese mío.

—Lo será —le sonrió su amiga—. Queremos que seas el padrino.

Y por tercera vez aquella noche (y no por última), Draco abrazó a ambos slytherin.

* * *

Aquel lunes, Hermione tuvo bastante follón en el trabajo. Una convención de magos extranjeros visitaba el ministerio para unificar algunas leyes de protección frente a los muggles y el secreto de la magia y mucha gente tuvo que echar horas extras.

A la hora del almuerzo, bastante cansada, se dirigió hasta el comedor donde comía cada día excepto los días que Harry venía a verla.

Iba a sentarse justo cuando vio a la persona que precisamente tenía ganas de ver. Se estaba sentando varias mesas más allá, con Pansy Parkinson.

Tenía hambre, pero aquello le urgía mucho más. Harry había estado prácticamente todo el fin de semana diciéndole lo mal que se sentía porque Malfoy solo lo llamaba cuando necesitaba sexo. Y ya estaba harta de que su amigo no fuese capaz de tomar las riendas.

Se acercó con todo el aplomo que le fue posible reunir y se quedó parada delante de ambos chicos hasta que estos, que reían en ese instante, se detuvieron y la observaron desde abajo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Granger? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo —al ver que Parkinson se acomodaba en su silla, añadió—: En privado.

—Si es sobre Potter, puedes decirlo, Granger, lo sé todo. Draco me lo ha contado. Y Harry también —dijo con una sonrisa anodina.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y vio que Malfoy fruncía el ceño y miraba a su amiga.

—Como quieras. He venido a decirte algo muy simple: Déjalo en paz. Seguro que hay otros chicos con los que puedes… ya sabes… y él no busca lo mismo que tú. Así que te pido que lo dejes tranquilo.

—Vaya —dijo Draco echándose hacia atrás—, no ha sonado para nada como una petición, más bien como una orden.

—Mira, Malfoy. No hay ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros, ni de amistad… ni siquiera de cortesía, así que no voy a dar rodeos. Él no sabe como decirlo, le cuesta expresar lo que piensa si hay una remota posibilidad de que pueda molestar a alguien. Así que por eso te lo digo yo: no quiere mantener ningún tipo de… relación, trato o como lo llaméis, contigo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó, y para sorpresa de Pansy, no había insultado ni mirado mal a Granger.

—Sí.

Ambas chicas observaron absortas como Draco, con el semblante bastante serio, se levantaba y se marchaba de allí sin decir si quiera una palabra.

* * *

Harry había estado toda la mañana entrenando, se había dado una larga ducha y ahora estaba en el despacho del entrenador sentado sobre el escritorio, con esa pizarra blanca que lo traía de cabeza, mirando ya casi sin saber que más hacer con el partido que tendrían el próximo sábado.

De repente, comenzó a oír ruidos fuera de la habitación y a una mujer hablando de forma bastante alterada. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta corriendo a ver que ocurría, pero no le dio tiempo a abrirla antes de que Draco lo hiciese por él y entrase decidido al pequeño despacho.

—Señor Potter —rezaba detrás de este la joven que siempre andaba por la recepción—, le he intentado parar pero decía que era urgente.

—Sí, no pasa…

Harry iba decir que no pasaba nada, pero no le dio tiempo porque Draco le cerró la puerta en las narices a la chica e inmediatamente después echó un potente hechizo cerradura.

—¿Pero qué demonios pasa? —le preguntó viendo al rubio parándose justo delante suya y aflojándose la corbata de forma resuelta.

—Ahora mismo lo vas a ver.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Draco lo agarró por las solapas de la túnica y le plantó un beso hambriento; fue lento al principio, pero malditamente caliente. Inmediatamente después abrió la boca y le devoró con voracidad aunque sin variar el ritmo, haciéndole chocar con el escritorio que tenía justo detrás.

Enseguida le había correspondido y cerrado los ojos sin dudar. Que le avadakevrasen si no deseaba al maldito rubio, aunque no entendiese nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Harry, voy a quitarte la ropa —le susurró Draco justo delante de sus labios de una forma tan sensual, que casi jadeó al oírlo.

No tuvo que responder, precisamente porque aquello no era una pregunta y en cuanto hubo formulado la frase, el slytherin comenzó a deslizar la túnica por sus hombros, para luego ir desabrochando uno a uno cada botón de la camisa de Harry.

—No es que me esté quejando pero, últimamente, no sé a que vienen estas cosas… —le dijo el moreno mientras sentía la lengua de Draco bajar por su cuello.

Este como respuesta, prosiguió abriendo el botón de su pantalón y bajando la cremallera también. En cuanto tuvo vía libre, agarró y apretó la entrepierna de Harry.

—Dime, Harry, ¿te has puesto así en cuanto te has dado cuenta de que he venido a follarte? —volvió a susurrar mientras sentía la fuerte erección del moreno contra su mano.

—Sí, Draco —gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Nada más oír aquello, el rubio se deslizó entre sus piernas quedando de rodillas delante de Harry. Le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y quedó frente a su enorme erección.

—Y ahora, dime lo que quieres que te haga.

—Joder, ¿no es obvio? —le dijo con la voz preñada de pudor.

—Pero no lo haré hasta que me lo pidas.

Harry pudo sentir el aliento de Draco rozarlo.

—Chúpamela, por Merlín —murmuró solo lo suficiente para que lo escuchase.

Agarró con suavidad la cabellera rubia que se perdía entre sus piernas y la acarició deseoso de que comenzase ya.

Draco comenzó a lamer lenta y cadenciosamente mientras oía los suaves jadeos del moreno, quien guiaba con poca celeridad su cabeza. Durante un rato, Harry se perdió en aquel pequeño despacho y deseó que no acabase nunca. Solo sentía su boca bajar y subir y su mano acariciarlo con delicadeza. Las hebras doradas jugueteando entre sus dedos como si tuviesen vida propia cada vez que la cabeza de Draco se empujaba contra él.

Cuando el rubio pensó que era suficiente, se volvió a poner de pie y Harry lo miró frustrado ante la pausa, a lo que Draco respondió agarrándolo con fuerza de los muslos para a continuación tirar con fuerza y sentarlo en el escritorio donde estaba apoyado.

Entonces, comenzó a quitarse él mismo su propia ropa con bastante brusquedad, dejando a Harry mirándolo obnubilado, expectante, deseoso de que volviese a tocarlo.

Se sacó el cinturón y lo lanzó al suelo con fuerza, prácticamente arrancó el botón de su pantalón y lo dejó caer solo mientras Harry le bajaba la ropa interior y observaba sin disimulo la erección de Draco.

Entonces, volvió a sujetar al gryffindor de nuevo por sus piernas y lo atrajo hasta sí, arrastrándolo sobre la superficie de madera pulida, de modo que su boca quedó justo delante de la suya. Solo que ahora, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sus pieles en contacto directo.

—Dime que quieres que te haga ahora.

Harry pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del rubio y lo miró con intensidad.

—Hace un momento me has dicho a lo que venías.

—No, no —canturreó sin despegarse ni un ápice—. Ya sabes, tienes que pedírmelo.

Harry le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, acercó sus labios al oído del slytherin y con la poca entereza que le quedaba en ese momento le susurró junto al oído.

—Si no me follas ahora te vas a arrepentir.

Se sintió satisfecho al oír un fuerte gemido escapar de la boca del rubio. Quien apretó sus muslos hasta casi hacerle daño y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza.

Se echó hacía atrás, llevándose a Draco consigo, este apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa pero no paró de envestirlo una y otra vez.

—Sé que esto te gusta, Harry, sé que querías más, lo sabía.

No le dejó contestarle porque inmediatamente, hundió su lengua en la boca del gryffindor. Quien se aferró a él con desesperación hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo rubio y ahora enmarañado.

Así estuvieron, devorándose mutuamente, como si el fin del mundo estuviese cerca, hasta que ambos necesitaron sus bocas para jadear y respirar.

Entonces los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, culminaron dejando todos sus músculos inseguros e inestables.

Harry dejó caer sus piernas y respiró profundamente. Estuvo tumbado sobre la mesa sin mover ni un dedo durante unos minutos intentando recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se incorporó aunque aun tenía la vista un poco nublada. Se pasó la palma de la mano por la frente y los ojos para secarse el sudor, y observó a Draco que buscaba su ropa por el suelo.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento —le dijo este al ver como lo miraba sin comprender muy bien todo aquello—, no había planeado venir aquí y he dejado algunas cosas a medias en el trabajo.

Al contrario de lo que hacía siempre, Draco antes de marcharse, se acercó a él y le dio un beso bastante intenso, se despegó un poco, lo miró a los ojos y volvió a darle otro. Luego se separó y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

—Draco, espera —lo llamó. No sabía que decirle, lo había dejado totalmente descolocado, sin palabras.

Este se volvió y se quedó esperando.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry? —le insistió.

—Yo… solo, me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar en algún momento. Sobre esto, ya sabes.

—Mándame una lechuza. Pero una cosa, si quieres hablar, no me importa, pero dile a Granger que solo te he hecho lo que me has pedido.

Harry se subió los pantalones y se acercó a Draco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que me da igual lo que le cuentes a tu amiga, pero dile la verdad, porque ha venido al sitio donde trabajo, mientras almorzaba, a echarme una charla sobre porqué tú no quieres seguir con esto —Draco se acercó a la puerta y la abrió pero se quedó con el pomo en la mano sin decidirse si seguir hablando o no—. ¿Y sabes? Ya lo sabía, pero lo que no entiendo, Potter —vaya, de vuelta a los apellidos—, es porqué. ¿Es por McLaggen? Porque no entiendo porque no quieres seguir viéndome pero cuando nos acostamos pareces disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Draco salió de allí dando un portazo y sin darle a Harry la oportunidad de explicarle. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

Aun, minutos después, seguía de pie frente a la puerta cerrada sin saber que hacer. Aunque pronto se le ocurrió por donde empezar

* * *

—¿Qué demonios le has dicho a Draco?

—Joder, le ha faltado tiempo —le dijo Hermione nada más oír la pregunta—. Si no se lo decías tú, tenía que decírselo alguien, a mí lo que me extraña es que te lo haya contado así, sin más… conociéndolo, esperaba otra cosa de él.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry curioso.

—Pues que fuese a buscarte, por el simple hecho de hacer lo que le he dicho que no hiciese.

De repente Harry se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo. Mierda.

—Mierda —reprodujo como en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te has acostado con él? —dijo Hermione mirando el reloj más asombrada por la prisa que se había dado que por otra cosa—. ¿No te das cuenta? Te está utilizando. Solo fue a buscarte porque yo le dije que no lo hiciese. Como un crío malcriado.

—Aun así no debiste decirle nada, Hermione. Este asunto es mío.

—¿Sí? ¿Y hasta cuando vas a estar así? ¿Hasta que se harte? O peor, ¿hasta que encuentre a otro y se paseé por el callejón Diagon con él y te lo plante frente a las narices? Eres tonto, Harry. Vas a acabar hecho polvo con esto y aun no te has dado cuenta. No hay ninguna forma en que tú salgas bien parado porque Malfoy jamás va a darte lo que quieres.

—Eso no lo sabes. Últimamente está mucho más…

—¿Mucho más qué, Harry? ¿Últimamente te lleva más a cenar, al cine o hacéis algo fuera de la cama?, lo que sea —el chico frunció los labios y miró al suelo—. Eres mi amigo y te quiero, y por eso desearía que se te quite este capricho lo más pronto posible para que sigas adelante y consigas una relación sana.

Cuando Harry llegó aquella noche a su casa, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto durante unas cuantas horas. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba atontado porque se lo pasaba bien con Draco y de que si viese esa relación desde fuera, con perspectiva, se daría cuenta de que pensaría exactamente lo mismo que Hermione, aunque ahora mismo solo tuviese ganas de aparecerse en la cama del slytherin.

Las cosas con él siempre habían sido fáciles y se había excusado en eso. Tenía ganas de sexo, él aparecía, lo hacían y se largaba, cero complicaciones. Pero ahora todo era mucho más difícil y confuso. Y le dolía. Porque aunque ahora Draco de repente, se hubiese vuelto mucho más pasional, aquello había dejado de ser algo mutuo y el rubio aparecía siempre que le daba la gana. Y efectivamente, como bien había dicho su amiga, se había convertido en su juguete, porque hacía con él lo que quería. ¡Joder, había aparecido en su trabajo y lo había echado contra la mesa!

* * *

_Draco:_

_Ya no hace falta que quedemos para hablar nada. Lo siento mucho pero no creo que sea conveniente que volvamos a vernos. Lo siento._

_Harry._

* * *

_Potter:_

_No digas "no creo que sea conveniente" di lo que sea que piensas de una vez. Dame una razón de verdad y no esa frase que es una simple cortesía._

_Malfoy._

* * *

_Draco:_

_Ahí va: no quiero seguir acostándome contigo. No quiero que vengas más a buscarme a donde te de la gana y cuando te de la gana solo porque estés caliente y quieras desahogarte._

_Harry._

* * *

_Potter:_

_Podrías habérmelo dicho claro desde el principio. Aunque realmente no sé qué es lo que te molesta, porque cuando tu cuerpo está debajo de el mío, los ruidos que haces no son de queja precisamente. _

_Malfoy_.

* * *

_Draco: _

_Tendría que ser completamente insensible si no disfrutara con lo que hacemos. Pero estoy harto de que aparezcas cuando te da la gana. Como hoy. Has invadido mi trabajo solo para llevarle la contraria a Hermione. No volverá a pasar. Se acabó._

_Harry._

* * *

¿Así que se acabó? Pues se acabó. Que le den a Potter. No, que McLaggen le dé a Potter. ¿Qué se ha creído?

Tira todas las cartas al fuego y se va directo a dormir. Aquello lo ha dejado más enfadado de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y piensa que realmente lo que le da rabia es que sabe que Potter sí quiere seguir adelante, como él, pero que la metomentodo de Granger le ha estado llenando la cabeza con tonterías.

Al día siguiente, acompaña a Pansy a comprar algunas cosas. No es que necesite que la acompañe, pero Blaise se ha puesto un poco paranoico con eso del embarazo y ahora le exige ir acompañada a cualquier lugar.

La slytherin tiene que preguntarle tres veces a su amigo si le apetece sentarse a comerse un pastel de chocolate que ha visto en la confitería que hace esquina.

Cuando finalmente lo hacen, ella le mira intentando averiguar que demonios le pasa ahora al rubio, que tiene el ceño fruncido en una mezcla de enfado y decepción.

—¿No vas a contármelo nunca? Estoy embarazada y es un antojo —le insiste por doceava vez—. ¿Tiene que ver con Potter? —y por como sus ojos se han levantado del mantel y se han posado sobre los suyos, sabe que ha dado en el clavo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me ha dejado —dice con voz cansina—, ese ingrato… ayer fui a buscarlo, después de lo que me dijo Granger. Necesitaba saber si era cierto que no quería seguir viéndome.

—¿Y discutisteis? —preguntó lamiendo la cuchara.

—No, lo hicimos sobre su mesa —Pansy casi se atraganta con la cuchara, así que la deja sobre la mesa—, por eso. Yo pensaba que sí, que quería seguir con esto. Sinceramente, Pansy. No sé que le pasa por esa cabeza, porque disfruta, joder. Se le nota. Pero luego me dice que no quiere seguir… y no lo entiendo. Me está volviendo loco.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no pasas de él y buscas a otro? —Draco boquea. Y lo hace porque sinceramente no tiene una respuesta para eso—. Si él no quiere y a ti parece afectarte tanto, ¿Por qué no buscas otro chico con el que tener relaciones? No creo que te falten pretendientes. Te evitarías muchos problemas.

Pansy sabe que ha dado en el clavo, que le ha tocado ahí donde no quería que nadie le tocara, en ese rinconcito escondido donde ni siquiera él mismo ha estado.

Y prácticamente, ve como su cabeza echa humo mientras le da vueltas y asimila lo que su amiga acaba de decirle.

—Bueno —comienza a justificarse—, a mí me da igual, pero lo decía únicamente porque me compenetro bastante con él y se nota que él también conmigo y me da rabia que Granger sea una metomentodo y haya provocado que Potter lo haya vuelto a dejar.

—Yo creía que entre Potter y tú no había nada que dejar.

Draco mira a su amiga con rabia contenida. Le ha prometido a Blaise no gritarle.

—No hay ninguna relación, eso está claro, pero si que hemos dejado algo y es… hemos dejado de acostarnos. Eso sí es algo.

—Entonces por lo que realmente estás molesto es porque por culpa de Granger, Potter y tú ya no vas a volver a veros, ¿no? —Draco asiente mientras sigue dándole vueltas a su té.

—Eso es, exacto.

Pansy sabe que lo que realmente está haciendo su amigo es auto convencerse de que la culpa es de Granger y eso es realmente lo que le molesta, y por ahora, ella va a dejar que siga pensándolo. Es lo mejor para todos. Pero su mente tiene otros planes que llevar a cabo y por ahora el rubio no le hace falta.

Quizás sea hora de ir a hacerle una visita a su querida y próxima amiga gryffindor amante de elfos domésticos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, pues este es el capítulo final. Solo decir que me he retrasado un poco en subirlo porque el miércoles se me rompieron las gafas y la verdad es que veía muy mal y además estaba algo mareada por lo mismo, pero ya están bien._

_Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis seguido esta historia, de verdad. Cada comentario que me llegaba me alegraba mucho. _

_Espero veros en la siguiente ^_^ _

_Un beso a todas!_

* * *

Pansy se presenta en el despacho de Hermione a la semana siguiente. Se prepara bien antes de ir porque sabe que no será fácil. Conoce el temperamento de la gryffindor y también su tesón, por lo que no espera que de primeras esté dispuesta a ayudarle.

Golpea dos veces, y por fin oye su voz. Es tarde y ya no hay casi nadie en el ministerio, por eso ha escogido esa hora, sin secretarias o compañeros preguntones.

Oye la voz de Granger instándole a pasar y ve su cara de extrañeza al abrir.

—Parkinson —dice, y no sabe si es una pregunta o un saludo.

—Granger —le corresponde ella con una sonrisa.

Sin esperar a que le den permiso, se sienta frente a la castaña y se pone cómoda.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta Hermione bastante desconfiada.

—Verás, me he dado cuenta de que ambas, irremediablemente, nos hemos inmiscuido en la relación de Potter y Draco —observa como la chica alza una ceja—. Sé que en tu caso fue totalmente diferente. Tú viniste de frente y soltaste lo que pensabas, y yo fui sutil con Potter y está claro que ninguna sabe manejar al otro. Así que he pensado que quizás si nos ponemos de acuerdo, podemos hacer que esto termine bien para ambos.

—¿Quieres que Harry no se acerque a Malfoy? —pregunta Hermione sin terminar de entender bien qué pretende la slytherin.

—Todo lo contrario, querida.

—Pues no te entiendo, porque Harry no va a seguir con lo que tenía con Malfoy.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que Potter quiere de Draco? —pregunta sabiendo que con los gryffindor hay que ir directos a matar.

—Harry es… él no debió inmiscuirse en ninguna relación con Malfoy, son completamente diferentes y yo sabía que terminaría haciéndole daño.

—¿Estás insinuando que a Harry le gusta Draco más allá de la relación que han estado manteniendo?

Hermione frunce los labios porque por un lado, quiere dejarle claro que sí, y que por eso no puede seguir con aquello, pero por otro lado, no quiere exponer a su amigo de semejante forma.

Pansy lee las dudas de la chica en sus gestos, y la anima a seguir hablando con otra dulce sonrisa.

—Aunque así fuese, ¿Qué cambia eso?

—Digamos que es Draco el que está irremediablemente enamorado de Potter, ¿y eso? ¿Cambiaría algo?

Hermione resopla de risa.

—¿Malfoy enamorado de Harry? ¿A ti no te ha contado cómo lo trata y juega con él?

—¿Y a ti te ha contado alguien cómo le hierve la sangre a Draco cada vez que McLaggen pone un dedo sobre Potter?

—Eso puede ser fácilmente porque a Malfoy le de rabia que ahora esté con Cormac, no es necesariamente que esté enamorado de él; además, lo de Harry y él no es absolutamente nada serio, Cormac es un poco imbécil.

Pansy ve un hueco. Un pequeño sitio que Granger le está dejado para entrar.

—¿No te cae bien McLaggen? —le pregunta con toda la ingenuidad posible.

—No es eso —se apresura a aclarar—, es que es todo músculo y nada ahí arriba, ¿me entiendes? Y solo utiliza a Harry para exhibirse.

—La verdad es que la relación de Draco y Harry es todo lo contrario a la que mantiene con ese jugador.

—Ya —dice Granger mirándola suspicaz—, porque para Malfoy, Harry no es más que un juguete, y se juega en casa.

Pansy teme haber metido la pata y haber desandado todo lo que ya había conseguido. Así que compromete más a su amigo sabiendo que realmente no está mintiendo.

—Eso es lo que él quiere pensar. Pero créeme, está totalmente colado por Harry. Te lo digo yo, que lo conozco mucho mejor que él mismo. Pero necesito saber si Potter siente algo por él, si no esto que estamos hablando no me sirve de nada.

Hermione vuelve a poner esa mirada, entrecierra los ojos e intenta leerle la mente sin necesidad de utilizar legeremancia, ella nunca la ha necesitado, siempre ha sido buena receptando los sentimientos de los demás, detectando las mentiras.

—No estoy diciendo que no te crea —dice a continuación—, pero sinceramente, aunque Harry y Malfoy estuviesen locos el uno por el otro, dudo mucho que esto diese algún buen fruto. Es decir, son completamente diferentes y no creo que Draco Malfoy sea la pareja que Harry necesita.

—¿Estás insinuando que Draco no se merece estar con Harry? —pregunta ahora sí algo molesta.

—Yo no he dicho eso —se apresura a aclarar—. Pero no me negarás que su pasado los abala. ¿O alguna vez los viste lanzándose alguna buena palabra?

—Mira, Granger, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Draco la primera vez que me negó que Potter le gustase: desde que se conocieron, no han hecho más que pelearse, buscarse el uno al otro e intentar llamarse la atención y ahora que ya no son ni niños, ni adolescentes, resulta que cuando vuelven a encontrarse se dedican a practicar sexo.

—Visto así —añade Hermione mirándola ahora bastante curiosa.

—Está claro lo que pasa. A Draco le gusta, pero jamás lo admitirá hasta que no lo haya hecho consigo mismo primero. Pero sé que cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde, así que quiero ayudarlo. ¿A Potter le gusta o no?

—Sí —admitie por fin—. Por eso no quiere seguir quedando con él, porque sabe que Malfoy no quiere nada aparte de sexo y al final lo pasará mal.

—Bien, pues ya está, ahora solo tenemos que poner nosotras de nuestra parte.

—¿Cómo? ¿Les diremos a cada uno lo que siente el otro?

—¿Estás loca? Aunque le dijese a Draco ahora mismo que Potter está tremenda e irremediablemente enamorado de él, jamás lo admitiría.

—¿Y cual es el plan? —pregunta algo molesta.

* * *

Volverle inalcanzable.

Eso no es un plan, piensa Hermione mientras termina de recoger sus últimos documentos antes de irse. Además, ella no puede evitar que Harry siga cayendo en las redes de Malfoy.

Es su mejor amigo, no su hijo, ni su hermano pequeño, aunque a veces lo parezca; y es un adulto. Si quiere verse con él, lo hará. Puede evitar que se encuentren si se coordina con Pansy. Incluso puede apoyar al imbécil de McLaggen si al final es cierto que lo de Malfoy va a terminar.

_"¿Te estás oyendo?"_ se dice, sabe que tiene que odiar mucho a Cormac para que prefiera que Harry salga con Draco antes que con él, pero lo cierto es que a día de hoy, lo prefiere. Y no porque el rubio sea santo de su devoción, sino porque Cormac ya le ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que solo anda con Harry por conveniencia, y eso es algo que no soporta. Sobre todo porque ve que la relación que hay entre Harry y Draco es muy sincera (exceptuando que ninguno le dice al otro que le gusta, obviamente) y sabe que el rubio odia la fama de Harry tanto como este, que se cortaría un pie antes de aprovecharse u obtener algo por ser pareja de Harry y que es completamente alérgico a los medios de comunicación.

Si alguna vez tuviese que definir el Yin—Yang sabe que los utilizaría a ellos como base y símil, pues representan perfectamente lo que este concepto significa. Se complementan tanto el uno al otro que realmente da miedo, podrían fusionarse y crear a un ser superior. Suerte que aún la ciencia y la magia no están tan avanzadas y dos hombres no pueden tener hijos, aunque sería un bonito tema de estudio.

Cuando su mente termina de divagar continúa pensando en qué hacer para que Harry parezca inalcanzable a ojos de Draco. Intenta ser empática y asumir que es ella la que está en el lugar del rubio. Y por un momento decide que la idea de Pansy de matar a Draco de celos no es tan mala después de todo. Es sencilla tanto para ellas, como para ellos. Bueno, dar celos a Malfoy y evitar que cuando este vaya a buscarlo, Harry caiga en sus redes, sí será algo más complicado.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, Harry no puede creer que por fin Hermione haya accedido a tener una cita doble. Sabe que Cormac nunca le ha caído bien y aunque está claro que no es el amor de su vida, ni mucho menos, por ahora sirve a su propósito de pasar el rato y evitar pensar en otras personas. Lo que sería mucho más fácil si no fuese porque está entrando en este preciso momento por la puerta del restaurante donde están cenando.

—¿No es ese el hurón? —dice Ron a los pocos segundos de que Harry lo haya visto.

—Pues parece que sí, qué casualidad.

Y si no fuese porque Harry sabe que Hermione no lo soporta, diría que no parece para nada sorprendida. Maldita su suerte. Eso piensa, aun cuando es incapaz de quitar sus ojos de él. ¿Acaso se vuelve cada vez más atractivo?, ¿o es el simple hecho de que mientras no lo ve la imagen que su cabeza crea de él es infinitas veces peor de como es en realidad?

—Harry —lo llama Cormac—, podemos ir a otro sitio si quieres. Es que no se lleva bien con Malfoy —aclara estúpidamente delante de Ron y Hermione.

Odia que haga eso, que delante de la gente se comporte como si ambos fuesen una pareja con esa confianza. No soporta que le ponga la mano sobre el antebrazo cuando le habla, que dé por sentado cosas que desconoce, (¡que se lleva mal con Draco! si supiese que ha follado más con Draco que con él…) pero sobre todo, lo que más le irrita, es que intente aparentar esa complicidad que es obvio que no tienen. Que le llame "cariño" delante de otras personas, cuando en la intimidad, el gesto más romántico que tiene con él es seguir haciéndolo hasta que él también se corre. Pero ese es Cormac; por suerte, puede contar con los dedos de una mano y le sobran, las veces que han estado con Ron y Hermione en la misma habitación y con poca gente más.

Pero es una válvula de escape, es esa canción triste que pones cuando tienes ganas de llorar para conseguirlo. Es masoquismo. Pellizcarte el brazo para saber que aun sientes algo. Es difícil de explicar, pero está ahí.

—¿Y quién se lleva bien con Malfoy? —añade Ron causando que ambos se rían.

De repente siente claustrofobia y vuelve a mirar a Draco. Este le devuelve la mirada, una extraña expresión que no ha visto antes en él. Labios entre abiertos, es difícil descifrar que está pensando, pero es incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Cierra la boca y tuerce el gesto, conformidad, quizás. Ojala estuviese sentado a su lado, ojala fuese su mano la que está posada en su antebrazo, ojalá pudiese levantarse simplemente y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

* * *

—Draco —lo llama Pansy—. ¿Pollo o ternera?

—Eh —responde rompiendo el contacto visual con Harry—. Pollo, gracias.

Dicho eso, vuelve a mirarle. Está hundido, se está ahogando y no sabe en qué. Es algo que jamás ha sentido antes, le hace estar enfadado, como ahora, o perdido, cuando Harry lo mira, o flotando, si Harry le besa. Pero no le pone nombre, porque eso sería aceptarlo. No le pones nombre a un perrito callejero que sabes que no puedes quedarte, porque entonces es peor. Sobre todo si el perrito ya tiene dueño.

Jamás ha deseado una relación. Nunca, siempre ha pensado que solo los estúpidos querrían una. Es por eso que odia la que tienen Harry y McLaggen. Son estúpidos, ambos. Si no existiese ese acuerdo tácito de que las parejas deben de ser fieles, él seguiría quedando con Harry. Eso no estaría nada mal. Sin compromisos, él y Harry probablemente estarían en este momento rodando sobre una cama, estaría lamiendo su piel cálida y suave; lo oiría gemir sobre su oído y pronunciar su nombre una octava más grave de lo que suele hablar.

Ahora que lo piensa, espera que no pronuncie el nombre de _ese_ de la misma forma. Jamás sonaría como cuando dice _Draco_, pero aun así, se le revuelven las tripas al pensarlo. No, es imposible que comparta con _ese_ lo mismo que con él. Esa intimidad es solo de ellos dos. Él no la comparte con nadie más, así que Harry tampoco puede.

Los mira como si con algún tipo de súper poder, pudiese adivinarlo solo con eso. Los ve riéndose de alguna tontería que ha dicho Granger. Adora cuando Harry se ríe. Normalmente, mientras lo hacen, Draco siempre suele soltar alguna burrada que provoca esa risa descontrolada e inocente en Harry, tiene que admitir que alguna vez lo ha hecho aposta. Así que esa risa también es suya. Solo suya.

Y es de esa forma, mientras se adjudica cada gesto del moreno, que se da cuenta; que cae del guindo por fin. Parpadea rápidamente y recoge todo el aire de su alrededor. Porque no es posible. Eso no puede ser. Uno no se… no se…, sino quiere, y él no quiere que le pase eso con nadie. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? ¿Hay alguna poción para curarlo?

Cuando piensa que debe estar paranoico y pensando en tonterías, observa a McLaggen acercarse a Harry y besarlo, este parece incómodo, pero eso solo hace que sus ganas de estrangularlo sean aun mayores. ¿Pasa eso cuando te gusta alguien? ¿Tienes ganas de estrangular? No está nada seguro.

Ve como el gryffindor (su gryffindor, porque en esa mesa hay tres más que no le interesan para nada) se levanta y saca de su bolsillo el aparato ese que utiliza para hablar con muggles o con Granger. Se lo lleva al oído e inmediatamente sale de la habitación.

Es la suya, ahora o nunca.

Pide disculpas a Pansy y Blaise (que están haciéndose arrumacos y pasando bastante de él) y se levanta.

Sigue a Harry por el pasillo, lo oye murmurar por su teléfono y pararse contra una de las paredes.

Está sopesando si acercarse o no, principalmente porque no tiene ni idea de que decirle. ¿Ser franco y contarle cuanto lo echa de menos? No, mejor se inventa una excusa vana, tampoco quiere espantarlo.

Se acerca con cautela, observando su gesto. Sus ojos se abren y lo oye tartamudear. De repente, parece que algo malo ha ocurrido. Alguien lo ha llamado para darle una mala noticia.

Termina poniéndose junto a él sin importarle nada más, porque la angustia se apodera de él también sin que sepa que está pasando realmente, pero esa expresión de Harry se ha transmitido a su cuerpo.

Lo mira, sus pupilas siguen sus gestos, está frente a él a pocos centímetros y Harry lo está ignorando, sabe que no es por él, si no por lo que sea que le estén diciendo por el dichoso aparato.

Entonces lo cierra y se queda mirando al frente. Parece que sigue sin verle.

—Harry —susurra.

Este parpadea por un instante y por fin tiene consciencia de la persona que tiene delante.

—Draco —dice con sorpresa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunta, cuando en realidad quiere tocarle. Quiere que quite esa expresión que no queda nada bien en su rostro, quiere que sonría, que le mire, que le diga que es tonto, que lo bese, pero no que esté triste o dolido o lo que sea que esté.

—Es…

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —pregunta McLaggen acercándose a ellos.

—Lárgate —le dice Draco enseguida.

—Si alguien sobra aquí eres tú, Malfoy.

No quiere discutir con ese imbécil cuando Harry está tan pálido como si estuviese enfermo. Pero es que se lo está ganando a pulso.

Granger y Weasley aparecen, lo que le faltaba, llamados por el alboroto.

McLaggen, Weasley y él discuten mientras Granger se acerca preocupada a Harry.

Y él lo hace también, dejando a los otros dos con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? —pregunta ella acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

Harry eleva sus ojos verdes, brillantes por unas lágrimas que luchan por salir.

—Es… mi tía. Ha muerto —afirma con extrañeza, como si ese plan fuera algo imposible e insólito.

La chica lo abraza inmediatamente y Draco se queda estático. Que él supiese, Harry no tenía familia. No conocía la existencia de ninguna tía. De nadie.

Ron, que ha dejado de discutir junto a McLaggen, le ha dado una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Era tu primo Dudley? —pregunta el pelirrojo.

Y lo que Draco se pregunta es por qué siente celos de que Weasley sepa cosas de la familia de Harry y él no.

—Sí, murió anteayer, quieren que vaya. Al parecer ha dejado algo para mí.

—Bueno —interviene Cormac—, te acompaño al ministerio, allí seguro que sabrán algo.

—¿Al ministerio? —pregunta Harry levantando la cabeza.

—Sí. No entiendo como siendo quien eres no te han avisado… desde luego iremos a poner una queja formal e informar de esta irregularidad, se va a enterar todo el mundo de que…

—Cormac —le corta Harry con voz cansada—, mi tía era muggle. Por eso no me ha avisado nadie.

—Ah.

_"Desde luego, que tío más imbécil"._ Piensan Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

—Ron y yo te acompañaremos, ¿Dónde será el sepelio?

—No hay sepelio, murió anteayer. Solo me han llamado porque me dejó algo en su herencia y es necesario que yo esté presente para la lectura. Ni siquiera me habrían avisado… No hace falta que me acompañéis, chicos, total, solo tendré que oír como leen su testamento.

—En ese caso —interrumpe de nuevo el otro jugador—, será mejor que me vaya, mañana es la entrevista y si no duermo bien apareceré con ojeras.

Todas las miradas se posan en él. Draco sopesa mejor la idea de darle ese puñetazo que se estaba ganando con tanto esmero.

Hermione también va a poner su granito de arena, se queda con ganas de preguntarle qué demonios hacía con Cormac aún, pero se calla por dos razones, la primera porque Harry no tiene ánimos en ese momento para hablar de ello, y segundo, porque piensa que si Draco encuentra algún tipo de apoyo, terminará por golpearlo. Puede verlo en sus gestos, ahora entiende todo lo que Pansy lleva tanto tiempo diciéndole. Solo hay que verle la cara.

Todos sienten alivio cuando Cormac se va y se quedan los cuatro solos. Entonces, es cuando Ron nota algo raro y carraspea.

—Bueno, Malfoy… quizás tú también deberías irte.

Draco alza una ceja aristocráticamente.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado —dice mirando a Ron como si fuese más bajo que él—. Y me da igual lo que digas —añade dirigiéndose a Harry— no puedes ir solo a eso. Granger.

Dice el apellido de Hermione para que esta le apoye.

—Tiene razón, Harry, deberías dejar que alguno de nosotros te acompañase al menos. Además de apoyo moral, también puede que necesites otro tipo de asesoramiento, recuerda cómo son tu primo y tu tío…

—En ese caso quizás debería ir yo —dice Draco rápidamente provocando que todos le miren con un matiz extraño, nada que no esperase—. Soy él único aquí con experiencia en leyes.

—Mágicas —aclara Hermione.

—Es prácticamente lo mismo.

Podría apelar y decirle que no tiene ni idea, y que será de la misma ayuda que un hipogrifo, pero prefiere callarse, porque si no se equivoca, es la primera vez que ve a Malfoy reclamando a Harry para él, y no le parece mala idea. El pobre de Ron los mira a ambos sin saber muy bien que pensar. Quizás deba llevárselo a casa y comenzar a explicarle todo, porque vistas las miradas que Draco y Harry se están lanzando en este momento, está más claro que el veritaserum que estos dos acaban juntos.

—Vamos cariño —le dice a su novio.

—Pero… Hermione…

Esta tira de él y se lo lleva.

El pasillo se queda vacío a expensas de lo que decidan hacer Draco y Harry.

—¿Sigues queriendo venir conmigo? —pregunta el moreno lleno de inseguridades.

—Sí, si tú quieres.

—Quiero.

Draco lo mira con intensidad, porque sabe que esa conversación es más transcendente de lo que parece a simple vista.

—Vamos —dice con la simpleza de estar completamente seguro de dónde y con quién quiere estar en ese momento.

—Antes de irnos tengo que advertirte algunas cosas sobre mi… _familia_.

* * *

Nada de lo que le haya dicho Harry lo ha preparado para lo que le espera a Draco al cruzar el umbral del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Cuando un chico de su edad aproximadamente abre la puerta, su expresión de sorpresa no puede ser mayor.

Harry le estrecha la mano y Draco sería incapaz de descifrar que está pensando, su expresión es difícil de definir, no sabe si está indignado porque Harry esté allí o enfadado, o indiferente, porque sus ojos y su boca se han quedado completamente petrificados.

—Lo siento —le dice Harry con total sinceridad.

Este tan solo asiente.

Entran para adentro y el chico los conduce a una especie de salón muggle bastante cargado. Hay imágenes de un niño rubio y bastante gordo por doquier. De todas las edades posibles. Cuando ve una de adolescente cae en la cuenta de que es el chico que los ha conducido ahí, que ahora tiene el pelo más oscurecido.

Un hombre enorme, con bigote, se levanta en cuanto Harry cruza el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos dicen claramente que la presencia del moreno allí no es grata.

—¿Qué hace ese aquí? —dice señalando a Draco.

—Es mí abogado —miente.

El hombre gruñe, pero su hijo rápidamente se acerca y le agarra el brazo como si fuese una bestia a la que hay que apaciguar.

—Papá —le advierte.

Todos se sientan en unas sillas, donde Draco, por primera vez, advierte a un hombre vestido de negro que ya estaba allí.

Se leen las últimas voluntades de la tía de Harry. La forma en que quería descansar, cosas que quería dejar a algunas personas, y por fin llega el turno de su sobrino.

—Sobre Harry James Potter, la señora Petunia Dursley, deja en herencia esta carta, legítima y firmada ante notario, dejando por escrito, que todo lo que en ella se nombra es parte del legado familiar de los Evans y pertenece a su último miembro. Procedo a leer la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Cuando leas esto ya me habré ido, y lo habré hecho con la conciencia llena de remordimientos. Remordimientos que mi orgullo no me ha dejado satisfacer, pero que me acompañarán siempre. _

_Eras el hijo de mi hermana pequeña, mi única hermana, lo único que me quedaba de ella. Ese rastro de magia que me la arrebató. _

_Quizás merezcas esta explicación, puede que no quieras oírla. No merezco ser escuchada, desde luego. No después de cómo se te trató en esta casa. Jamás me lo perdonaré, pero creo que ya puedo disculparme con mi Lily desde el cielo._

_No es una razón válida, o al menos ahora lo veo así, puede que en el pasado, cuando apareciste en mi puerta con tan solo un año, si fuera suficiente. Ahora con el paso de los años, lo veo una estupidez. _

_Cuando Lily tenía once años, la perdí. Siempre fuimos uña y carne, siempre fui su hermana mayor, su mentora. Siempre era Tuny enséñame a hacer esto, dime como se hace esto otro… pero entonces, cuando tenía once años, llegó aquella maldita carta. Y nos separó. Ya no pude ser más su hermana mayor, ya no era nada para ella. Mientras más lechuzas llegaban a nuestro balcón, más lejana la veía. No me contaba nada, preocupaba a nuestros padres, se inmiscuía en cosas que no entendíamos. Y un día simplemente se fue. _

_Ahora quizás entiendas un poco porque mi animadversión a la magia que tanto amas y que yo tanto odio. Cuando Lily murió yo ya no la conocía, hacía años que no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo te llamabas, casi ni conocía a tu padre, James._

_Sé que no merecías pagar por toda mi frustración y lo que ocurrió entre nosotras, pero eres, como he dicho, lo último que me quedaba de ella, y a la vez representabas esa magia que se la llevó, llevas el nombre completo de quien me quitó a mi Lily, James Potter; que apareció en mi puerta cuando tenía quince años por primera vez, y a partir de ahí mi hermana jamás volvió a ser la misma. Jamás la recuperé. _

_Lo único que puedo dejarte son algunas cosas que pertenecieron a nosotras o a nuestros padres. Objetos que han estado en la familia Evans por generaciones. _

_Los tengo guardados en una caja dentro del armario que hay en la guardilla. Deseo que tengas los recuerdos de nuestra familia. _

_Petunia Evans._

Harry no sabe que pensar. Por un lado le ha sorprendido que su tía sufriese algún tipo de remordimiento. Ya en su adultez, llegó a pensar que en aquella familia no sabían que significaba esa palabra. Durante todos aquellos años más de una vez tuvo la vana ilusión de que sus tíos se arrepentirían de lo que habían hecho y lo llamarían para disculparse. Pero por supuesto no ocurrió.

Su tío apenas le mira a la cara, se levanta en cuanto el notario ha dejado de leer y se va de la sala. Él hace lo mismo, lo único que quiere es recoger lo que sea que su tía le ha dejado y largarse cuanto antes. No soporta estar en esa casa, no comprende cómo pudo sobrevivir allí durante tantos años.

Draco le sigue en completo silencio. No sabe que pensar ahora mismo de él, pero sinceramente, no tiene la cabeza en este momento como para andar pensando en ello. Prefiere esperar a ver qué ocurre, pero después de abandonar este horrible lugar lleno de recuerdos más horribles aun.

Sube despacio las escaleras, recordándolas más altas, todo es más pequeño. Supone que ahora que ha crecido todo se lo parece. Quizás el no subirlas con ningún temor también.

Llega a la guardilla y no tarda en dar con lo que su tía le ha dejado. Todo está en una caja lacrada con el nombre "Evans" en sus cuatro lados.

Le irrita pensar que esa caja lleva ahí desde siempre y jamás se la han dejado ver o tocar. Que ha vivido junto a recuerdos de su madre y le han negado ese derecho. Si ya se sentía enfadado, cada segundo que está pasando entre esas paredes, está provocando que eso aumente.

La abre con cuidado y comienza a sacar cosas de ella: viejas fotografías, papeles, cartas, un reloj antiguo que parece no funcionar…

Ve a su madre, tan joven, risueña, ajena al futuro que le esperaba; sin saber que muchos años después su hijo, al que apenas conoció, iba a estar allí convertido en todo un adulto, observándola con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su rostro, anhelando tocar una piel que le correspondía por naturaleza, que debería haber crecido disfrutando y de la que no recuerda absolutamente nada.

Se sorprende al encontrar una en movimiento. Viene grapada a una carta que parece estar a punto de romperse.

_Petunia:_

_Sé que odias todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, pero observa esto, es mi primera fotografía con movimiento. Unos chicos de mi clase me han ayudado a hacerla, ¿no es genial?_

_No quiero que sigamos enfadadas, prometo mandarte más como estas, pero de cosas bonitas. _

_Un beso._

_Lily._

En la imagen salen tres personas. Sus padres. Tienen quince años, o algo así, nunca ha sido muy bueno adivinando las edades. Y el otro es Remus, sin duda alguna. Joven, risueño, sin esa sombra en los ojos que siempre cargaba en sus últimos años. Rodeando el hombro de su padre. Ambos riéndose.

Cuando la primera lágrima resbala por su mejilla, decide que prefiere dejar estos momentos para su intimidad. Recoge todo lo que ha sacado, lo cierra y lo encoje para después guardárselo en un bolsillo.

Observa a Draco por primera vez desde que han entrado en la guardilla, permanece en silencio, impávido. Daría lo que fuese por saber que está pensando, excepto la caja que guarda en su bolsillo. Le gustaría saber que pasa por su cabeza, que clase de impulso le ha hecho venir con él esta noche. ¿Qué quiere? ¿A qué está jugando?

De repente, le sonríe de lado. Es una sonrisa de consolación, es de ese tipo de sonrisas que significan: "bueno… estoy aquí" y le gustaría poder abrazarlo. Estrecharlo entre sus brazos durante unas cuantas horas, besarlo sin ninguna otra intención que sentirlo lo más cerca que se puede estar de otra persona. Cerrar los ojos sabiendo que está ahí y no se moverá. Pero no sabe si eso ocurre de verdad.

—Vámonos —le dice por fin.

Ambos salen de la pequeña habitación y vuelven abajo.

Dudley le está esperando, parece impaciente por decirle algo.

—Hay algunas cosas —dice con un tono de voz bastante inseguro—, cosas de cuando vivías aquí. Quizás quieras verlas...

Asiente. Y sigue a su primo hasta ese lugar. Ese que ha evitado mirar desde que ha llegado. El que ha esquivado con toda la intención.

Ahora está ahí, frente a la puerta, incapaz de imaginar cómo demonios pudo pasar tanto tiempo dentro. Su estómago está encerrado en un espacio igual de pequeño ahora. Asfixiante.

Con un fuerte nudo en la garganta corre el pestillo que ya está algo oxidado y abre la puerta

Durante unos instantes se queda sin respiración, el nudo en su garganta es tan grande que no puede tragar. No imaginaba que le fuese a afectar tanto ver este sitio de nuevo. Se agacha y con cuidado toca algunas cosas que aún permanecen en su lugar. Cosas olvidadas, rotas, inservibles que para él, en algún momento, fueron la salvación, la evasión; pudo perderse en ellas y viajar a otro lugar aunque fuesen unos pocos momentos.

Observa sobre el catre polvoriento y ajado lo que Dudley le ha dicho, solo hay un par de hojas de papel viejas, dibujos que hizo en su niñez, juguetes rotos que para él eran tesoros, y algunas cosas de su primer año en Hogwarts. Recoge la caja con cuidado y al igual que con la otra, la encoje y la guarda en su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué guardan tus cosas en este viejo y pequeño hueco? —pregunta Draco cuando al mover la caja sale un puñado de polvo.

Harry lo mira con intensidad unos minutos, sin saber que decirle. La verdad puede causar varias cosas en Draco. Que se burle, que se sorprenda o que simplemente se quede ahí, donde está. Decide arriesgarse, porque quiere saber qué va a pasar con ellos. Quiere que Draco se burle, se sorprenda o se quede. Pero que se decida de una vez.

—Esta era mi habitación —dice quedamente.

—¿Cómo tu habitación? ¿Dónde guardabas tus cosas? —pregunta, cosa natural, nadie espera lo que tiene que decirle ahora.

Aun con las manos en los bolsillos de su larga gabardina, se gira para mirarlo a los ojos, quiere observar su reacción, ver si para él es tan natural como lo era para su yo niño lo que va a decir.

—No, donde dormía y pasaba la mayor parte del día. Siempre que no estuviese haciendo las tareas de la casa o huyendo de mi primo, claro.

Y no ve ni burla, ni sorpresa. Lo ve fruncir los labios entrecerrar los ojos. Acercarse a su alacena a observarla desde más cerca.

Jamás nadie ha visto esa parte de él. Ni Ron, ni Hermione… Nadie. Se siente humillado y patético. Siente que no hay cosa peor que enseñarle a Draco, con su mansión y sus túnicas de centenas de galeones.

—Harry.

Dudley los interrumpe aunque sus miradas se encuentran antes de que se vuelvan a fijar en su primo.

—¿Sí?

—Tienes que firmar algunas cosas.

—Claro

Ambos lo siguen de vuelta al salón, su tío está allí al parecer firmando algo también. Cuando lo ve acercarse vuelve a mirarlo con el máximo de los rencores.

—Espero que tan solo hayas cogido lo que te pertenece —le dice con asco.

—A día de hoy no hay nada en esta casa que quiera, o no me pueda permitir, gracias —le escupe como el veneno.

—Sí, no me olvido de que los que son como tú tenéis formas de conseguir lo que queréis sin ningún esfuerzo y sin merecéroslas.

—Si estás insinuando… —comienza a decir Harry.

—Mire, señor, por llamarlo de alguna forma —interrumpe Draco—, guárdese sus opiniones. No sabe quién es Harry, como lo respetan y lo conocen en nuestro mundo, lo que se ha ganado con su esfuerzo. Aun así, prefiero ser un ladrón o lo que sea que esté insinuando antes que ser una criatura despreciable y rastrera como usted. Ningún ser humano tendría los escrúpulos de hacer lo que hizo y de tratar así a un…

—¡Fuera de aquí! —grita Vernon acercándose a Draco—. ¡Saca a este engendro de mi casa y largaos!

Harry se pone entre ambos y no se achanta ante su tío.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces —le avisa señalándole con el dedo—. Ya no soy un niño flacucho de once años. Y no me hará falta la varita para ponerte en tu sitio.

Este parece asustado y también se da cuenta en ese justo momento de que lleva razón. Harry es ahora un hombre, un hombre fuerte y decidido. Ya está fuera de él.

Se van de allí en cuanto termina de firmar los papeles, dejándose la mirada culpable y suplicante de Dudley. No quiere volver a esa casa mientras viva. No volverá a hacerlo.

Se escabullen a un callejón cercano para poder aparecerse, y es cuando Draco por fin se dirige a él.

—¿Cómo puedes defender a los muggles después de todo lo que te han hecho pasar?

Entiende la pregunta, pero también sabe que Draco no comprende la respuesta.

—No todos son así.

—Pero…

Harry se pone frente a él, lo mira a los ojos y durante unos segundos Draco cree que va a besarlo, pero luego lo agarra de la muñeca y remanga su camisa, dejando la marca tenebrosa a la vista de ambos.

—¿Te gustaría que te juzgaran igual que al resto que lleva esa marca? —le pregunta.

—No, pero entiendo que los demás lo hagan —luego mira hacia arriba, vuelve a los ojos verdes de Harry—. Pero tú no eres así —dice siendo consciente por primera vez de lo que trata de decirle—. Siempre has sabido mirar más allá.

—Solo trato a cada persona como se merece, Draco.

—¿Y me merezco yo todo lo que tú puedes darme? —le pregunta, una cuestión que él mismo se ha replanteado muchas veces dentro de su cabeza y que por primera vez se atreve a decir en voz alta.

—Eso depende —Draco tuerce el gesto, le pregunta con su mirada. Harry se apresura a aclararle—. Depende, ¿merezco que tú quieras darme algo?

Está enamorado. Esta perdida y completamente enamorado de él. Si en algún momento ha tenido una mísera duda, esta se ha esfumado por completo. Ya no existe. Ahora, para él, solo hay ojos verdes, muy verdes que lo miran, manos que acarician el motivo de mayor vergüenza que aun retiene en su piel, y sobre todo esa boca, esa que no solo lo besa, si no que reproduce palabras hechas a medida para él, que salidas de otros labios no tendrían ningún significado, que pronunciadas por otro hombre serían mensajes en la arena que se borran con las olas, y que susurradas por Harry se graban a fuego en su piel, en su oído. Solo tiene que mirarlo a él porque es lo único que ve ahora. Lo demás ha desaparecido entre espesas brumas. Sus ojos son como dos faros que le guían, y ha estado tan perdido…

—Te lo mereces todo, pero además —dice mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo—, da igual, porque es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido, y aunque no quisiera, es demasiado tarde.

Ambos se miran, se sonríen; y por último se abrazan con fuerza para aparecerse en algún lugar más íntimo, un sitio donde puedan hablar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que aún tienen pendiente, pero sobre todo, donde puedan dar rienda suelta a todo eso que sienten y no se puede expresar con ninguna palabra, ni ningún símbolo de ningún idioma que exista.


End file.
